Princess For a Year
by daftpunkress
Summary: Matsumoto is broke and in debt to Aizen, she needs money fast. An opportunity comes up that would solve all her problems but Is it all too good to be true? the answer is yes! M rating now in affect! Last chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm writing this new story but I'm torn between two directions, I would like to get some opinions to let me know which one you would like to see continued. I had one path set in my mind and then the next time I got another idea that just popped up so now I don't know which one to write to.

A/N:I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu tito.

* * *

Ok so everything had not gone as planned so far in her life. She was twenty eight, jobless almost broke and alone. Yeah she was a little too old to be still clinging to the shirt-tails of her parents, but nothing seemed to be going in her favor at all. If she could just catch a freakin break she was certain she could make the most of it and turn it around.

And that is why she was here seated across from a man who hadn't spoken a word since she had been quickly and silently ushered into the room. It was taking everything in her not to let out a big long drawn out sigh and interrupt whatever the hell he was reading. He was acting as if they had all the time in the world, maybe he did but she could've been using this time for something productive. Like groveling on her knees begging for her old job back.

Which she already did, and that hadn't gotten her job back but maybe persistence was the key? "Ms. Matsumoto is it?" finally he speaks.

"Yes, Rangiku Matsumoto." She eagerly supplied sitting up straight in her seat. She smiled widely flashing her perfect white teeth. She was looking amazing, more than usual. She had just gotten her hair done, her nails done and this was a brand new outfit.

He looked up at her then his eyes slowly taking her in, they lingered just a bit too long on the hint of cleavage that was peeking out above the sweetheart neckline of her blouse. He frowned briefly shaking his head and then wrote something down in his book. "Thank you for coming in Ms. Matsumoto, but I don't think you will be of any use to us." He rose extending his hand for her to shake.

"What? Why?" Damnit her voice had risen a little, somehow he must have gotten the wrong impression. She was a buxom woman, what was she supposed to do wear a turtle neck in this one hundred degree weather? There was not much she could do to cover them.

His left brow rose slightly and he dropped his hand, "I'm afraid you don't quite fit our needs." His voice although the same even tone she could hear a hint of annoyance in it.

"I have a right to know why. Is it because of my boobs? I can't believe this! I'm being discriminated because I have big breasts. This is freakin ridiculous." Oh well whatever this job was she didn't want it anyways. She would much rather go drinking for the second time in a row and pass out into oblivion.

"Ahem," he said clearing his throat awkwardly. "It has nothing to do with your -um- assets, you just don't fit the description that I'm looking for."

"What kind of job is this? I was told it was an administration position. What does it matter what I look like I'm way too over qualified for this shit." She closed her lips too late. Well she was just breaking so many interview rules. What was one more?

"I'm afraid you weren't adequately informed, although it does require some paperwork and filing this is in no way a traditional desk job." He took a seat and she took hers too unsure of when she had risen from it. "Although it pays very well, maybe a little too well it's not the type of job that is easily filled."

Matsumoto's eyes narrowed and she regarded him suspiciously, "what exactly does that mean, and how much does it pay?" she wasn't going to take it no matter what the sum. She just wanted to know how much money she would be walking away from so she can cry about it later while downing some saki.

"Well it's a yearly position that is renewed at the end of each year. When you sign on that first week you get fifty thousand as a sign on bonus, at the end of each month you get paid fifteen thousand. That does not include monthly expenses or food costs." He looked up at her to gauge her interest and see if she was still following.

Matsumoto was trying very hard to hide the excitement that was creeping over her. Imagine what she could do with all that money! The possibilities were endless. Well after she paid off her student loans and given her parents back all the money she borrowed and paid off what was left that she owed the debt collectors. Well she could get another outfit that would be about all the money she would have left.

"Go on." She said with a curt nod schooling her beautiful features into indifference.

"It's also a live in position that will require lots of traveling between Japan and abroad. While abroad you will be required to do nothing that will be free time for you to do as you please, like mini vacations if you will. Hm, I do not think I'm leaving anything out." His eyes shifted almost nervously across the sheet in front of him. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah that sounds like a wonderful hassle free job that anyone would jump at, why did you say it would be hard to fill?" something was not right. No way would someone pass up on this.

"Well believe it or not you are the sixth person we have interviewed. All the other applicants could either not travel, or had prior obligations such as family or another job that they couldn't leave."

Bullshit no way someone looking for a second job wouldn't leave the first one for this. 150k a year seriously who was he trying to kid? "Ok then why did you x me out? You didn't even properly interview me. I have no other obligations it's not like I'll be cut off from the world right? I'll still be able to call my parents right?"

He nodded, "yes um nothing too extreme like that. He is a very affuential business man he owns several big business. He isn't married but he is not opposed to it." He took off his glasses and pulled out a handkerchief and carefully cleaned them. "I said no initially because we are looking for a – how do I say this in a way that is pc- unattractive woman."

For the first time since she walked in she felt like this might be a joke. This must be some kind of set-up or something, a rich single business man looking for an ugly secretary? She was being rejected because she was too beautiful? Was this some kind of twilight zone lost episode?

"So that's it? You are gonna dangle a perfect job in my face then tell me I'm too pretty to have it! This is just unbelievable."

"Well he doesn't want to be distracted while working. He wants to be able to work with a woman and not feel attraction towards her. While at the office the days may become long, 10 to 12 hours and he would like to keep his personal life separate."

"What if I become plain?"

"Is that even possible?" he asked in shock, he seem to catch himself. "I don't know if that would work out. I mean –"suddenly he seemed flustered.

"That's not the problem, I can make it happen. Please reconsider." Mentally she was already going through ways to change herself into an ugly duckling. She could color her hair, stop wearing make-up, and maybe even borrow this guy's glasses.

He was silent for a moment then he glanced back at his little notebook, "hm, give me a few moments. I'll have to discuss this with my superior."

Matsumoto readily nodded and watched as he got up and walked out. This was in the bag once they go to speak to the higher-ups it was a done deal. Now she would have to get into the specifics, she could start tomorrow if necessary she just needed money sometime in the near future.

The door opened and she stood as he approached her. "You've got the job, here." He handed her a large folder that no doubt held a contract, "please read these over and be ready to sign them in one week. If at any time you would like to refuse just call me and let me know."

This was going to be a shitload of reading, well she would skim over it and definitely read the fine print. No way would she get suckered into another binding contract without knowing every inch of it. "Thank you so much. I won't disappoint you, you won't even recognize me when I return I promise." She could barely contain her enthusiasm at this point. No more hiding out at her parents' home and she would get to go abroad? It doesn't matter if she would be less than attractive while doing so. She wasn't in any rush to meet another guy right now anyways.

"Well then I will see you at the downtown courthouse at 8 sharp." He gave her a brief smile and ushered her out.

"Thank you, thank you!" she said bowing courteously before heading out. Maybe this was that little something she needed to turn her life around.

* * *

Her goodbyes were said, her bags were packed and she looked horrible. Like really really plain and understated. She was used to getting admiring glances from men on the street or even the occasional jealous stare of envy from women. What could she say? She was blessed with good looks and an amazing body.

A body that was now bound to a an almost painful point that she could barely breath. After a while it would get easier she told herself, hopefully it would get better. A year of this was looking to be hell. But she would gladly go through that year to get that money.

She had dyed her hair a subtle brown and had gone the way of cosmetic glasses and was without a stitch of makeup on except for some chap stick. No way would Mr. Uryū recognize her, her own mother hadn't.

Like a true procrastinator she had waited till the last minute to actually read over the contract and even then she had been dozing off. She skipped a few pages that seemed boring but did remember to read the fine print that she was proud of.

It was seven fifty and if she didn't hurry she would be late. It only took her a few more minutes before she reached the right room. Never did it cross her mind that this was the wrong thing to do in anyway, or there was any danger or any reason to say no.

All she kept thinking about was the trips and money and paying him back. Being a free woman once again would be a very beautiful thing.

"May I help you?" from behind Mr. Uryū approached, "I'm sorry Ms. this is a- Ms. Matsumoto?" he sounded truly shocked, when she turned to face him. "You, I would never have known. What happened to – well shall we?"

She giggled at his fluster and stepped aside as he led the way in. there were four men in the room. The judge and bailiff and two other men that rose when they walked in. A chill ran own her spine as she glanced around the room, it felt like she was a defendant walking into trail.

"Hello." She whispered shyly. Along with this new look she had adopted a more demure way of talking and acting. Instead of the buxom redhead that went after what she wanted and wasn't afraid to bust a few butts in the way, she was calm sweet quiet mousey Matsumoto. Being a ball buster hadn't gotten her far anyways, maybe this was her true calling?

Mr. Uryū threw her a skeptical look but didn't say anything, "Ms. Matsumoto this is Gin Ichimaru and his lawyer Kira."

"Nice to meet you." Gin said extending his hand to her. She took it and he smiled his blue eyes sparkling. For a brief moment she felt lost. Like she was swimming in a current of electricity. It ended too soon as he withdrew his fingers from hers.

Who was this man and what the hell had he just done to her. She couldn't even find her voice to respond to him. He had the most amazing smile and his voice was like being caressed by pure heaven. No wonder he wanted a plain Jane. Any woman with sense would try to jump his bones.

"Shall we begin?" Mr. Uryū said pulling her down into the seat next to him. She nodded but continued staring at Gin from beneath her long lashes.

"Have you read and reviewed the contract in its entirety?" Kira asked.

"Um, yes sir." She answered pulling out her copy. She had read most of it anyway. What could she have possibly missed?

"And you are in agreement with it, in its entirety?" all the while Gin was watching her intently. He was mentally undressing her. She knew she had seen that look many times. Only he probably had a different view of her now instead of perfect breast and a narrow waist it was a shapeless boyish figure.

"Yes, everything." She managed to mumble out a little unnerved by the way his eyes dipped to her pink lips. Damnit she should have worn any make-up period. But how was she supposed to camouflage her perfect heart shaped mouth? It was impossible for her to truly become ordinary.

"Ok, then shall we proceed with the signing?" Kira produced another contract that and handed it to Gin. He handed Matsumoto a pen and she Mr. Uryū pointed out each place where she had to sign or initial. Her hand hurt by the time she was done signing everything.

She wasn't concerned about signing her life away for a year. All she had to do was make sure she did her job, didn't sell company secrets or talk to competitors. She would be required to travel with him and be on hand if he needed any errands taken care of. In exchange for her loyalty all her expenses and housing would be taken care of. If by the end of the year she would like to continue on in his service the option would be on the table and in a year another contract would be drawn up.

Gin had been finished before her but had taken out his checkbook and began writing out a check to her. He slid it across the table too her and Mr. Uryū collected the paperwork making sure everything was in order.

He nodded at Kira and handed it over. Kira took a look over it and then stood bringing both copies to the judge. "Your honor. Everything is in order, all the conditions have been accepted and the terms explained."

The judge looked over it and for the first time Matsumoto began to feel uneasy. This all seemed like a lot just to start working for someone. It doesn't matter that he is a billionaire or owns lots of companies something was a little off.

"Please stand." He said and everyone rose to their feet. "Well I suppose this is very unconventional but I've seen a lot in my career. If you would like to conduct this as a business deal who am I to stand in the way?" he glanced from Gin to her. "Well with the power invested in me I now declare you man and wife."

* * *

**_story idea 1_**

Matsumoto's mouth fell open, "what?!" to hell with the demure mouse, did he just say they were married? "What do you mean man and wife?" she didn't know if she wanted to stay in this character or just say forget it.

The judge's eyes widened an almost shocked expression on his face, "well did you read the packet or not Ms. Matsumoto?" he asked letting a frown take over his lips.

"Well, I did read most of it. You see I was a little sleepy while I was reading I might have dozed off a few times…" she let her sentence trail off realizing that she was the one in the wrong. Mr. Uryū had given her ample time, a whole week, to read it and she had waited till the last minute.

"You just signed a marriage certificate and a pre-nup in front of me, a judge, and several witnesses. You have given your written consent to be married to Mr. Ichimaru and so as an official ordained to marry I married you two. I will see you in a year if you wish to get divorced." He rose from his seat with a shake of his head, "why don't people ever read the fine print?" he asked the bailiff as they both walked out through a back door.

"You lied to me." Matsumoto turned on Mr. Uryū who looked like he expected a much bigger outburst, or perhaps maybe a few harsh words. She would get to that in a few, right now she wanted the whole story.

She should have known this was too good to be true. No wonder six women passed this up already, if she had known it would involve getting married she would have called that very day and declined.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ichimaru but if I had told you the entire details in the interview you would have refused."

"You damn right I would have." somehow her voice was still soft even though she was raging mad on the inside. Damnit why wasn't she yelling and screaming at him?

"It's not entirely his fault." She had forgotten that Gin was still in the room. "You had ample opportunity to read the contract Rangiku."

"No one ever reads those things." She said turning towards him angrily. He was leaning against the desk a half smirk on his lips his eyes filled with laughter.

"I suppose not, but a person who has been burned before might. I-"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked interrupting him. Did he know more about her then he was letting on?

"Nothing, it was just a generalized statement." He responded, pausing as Kira whispered something to him. "It seems like I have to make my departure a little bit earlier than expected. Ishida please help Rangiku get settled in if you will."

"Of course Gin." And that was it. Kira and Gin walked out leaving her and Ishida standing in the middle of an empty courtroom.

Once the door was closed she really went off, "I can't believe you tricked me! What am I saying I can't believe I didn't see something like this coming? It was just, just too good. Six women saying no I should have realized-"

"Actually you were the only applicant." Ishida said taking another step back.

"The only…? Why me? I just don't understand." If she hadn't been in so much pain from these damn constricting bindings she would have maybe slapped him.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ichimaru I'm not at liberty to tell you that, but it wasn't all a lie. What I said before light paperwork and free mini vacations was true. But you'll just be doing so as his wife instead of a secretary." He was half way across the room by now.

Matsumoto didn't know if she would be able to catch him before he bolted out of the room so she stood there stewing, trying to get her thoughts on track and calm her anger. Well she could try to get an annulment or maybe run away. There was no way she was going to go live with some weird man she had been tricked into marrying. A thought popped into her head, "why did you make me dress like this if I was your target from the beginning?" what she was really wanting to ask was why would such a hot guy want someone plain as a wife.

"Well I can't tell you that either Mrs. Ichimaru-"

"Stop calling me that!" she ground out balling her fists at her hips, "one more time and I will –ugh I don't even know what I'm going to do. That's how bad it is."

"Um ok, well I can't tell you that either. You will get your answers at Mr. Ichimaru's discretion."

"I'm not leaving this room, I'm not going to his home, and I'm not being his wife. That's it. You can keep your money and your mini vacations. I change my mind."

"You can't change your mind." Ishida said fidgeting with his glasses, "if you renege on the contract you will be fined the entirety of the years pay. 150k to be paid on the day of an annulment or divorce. If you refuse to pay the sum you will be taken to court and sued."

"You guys had this whole thing figured out didn't you? And here I was thinking this was just a random bit of good luck."

"Well Mr. Ichimaru likes to have all the details sorted before he takes on a venture. If it's any consolation I'm sorry I had to lie to you."

"Well I'm sorry to but that doesn't change anything." She snapped glaring at him. So what the hell was going to happen now? She'll go to his home and live with this strange man and then what, what was the point of having her around. She certainly wasn't going to be sleeping with him, if that's what he expected he was sadly mistaken.

"Shall we head out? There are a lot of things to take care of before you depart-"

"Depart? Where am I departing to?" she groaned wondering if this day, or more like this life, could get any worse.

"Well to Paris. Gin has a meeting there and he thought it would be a great place for a honeymoon."

Matsumoto only nodded, of course to Paris where else would a rich man take his new wife who he didn't know at all? "Ok since everything has already been decided for me." She muttered with a dejected sigh, "Let's go then."

* * *

So she hadn't learned a single thing since this morning. Well she did learn the Ishida wasn't not a lawyer he actually was one of the partners of Gin. He just took on that position because he wore glasses and was the most unassuming of all the prospects.

So essentially he used Ishida to make this whole ruse seem more authentic. After showing her around Gin's large home and handing her a packet of the necessities, cell phone, credit card, drivers license, passport, he had wished her a good day and left.

She had wondered around the house for a while just being nosey and seeing what he had. He must have been hella rich, what else would justify him having another house behind this first one? She wasn't dumb, she had tried just walking out but then an alarm went off and a man, who appeared from kami knows where, glared at her while turning it off.

Matsumoto had eaten dinner already having rummaged through the well-stocked fridge and made something. Would she be expected to cook for him and clean too? She wanted to take another look at the contract and see just what exactly the details entailed.

She had found a copy in the packet that Ishida had given her. For a while she had read it in silence nothing out of the ordinary. She remembered reading all that and having felt nothing was amiss. Then she came to the marriage certificate, she didn't remember that at all. She must have dozed off at that point, and then she came to the part that she had been dreading.

There were like six paragraphs all detailing how she would be available at all times for whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it and she can't refuse. If she refuses to do her marital duties the terms of the contract will not have been met and could be sued or forced to pay all that money.

There was no way that had been in there when she had read it, but there was her signature at the bottom. There was no way she would sleep with him, no way would she let him put his hand s on her, even if he was gorgeous.

"Rangiku?" the door opened and he strolled in setting down his briefcase on the end table. "How do you like it? Oh you changed." He said as he finally caught sight of her sitting next at the computer desk.

Yes she had, her hair was still brown but she had taken off the glasses and the bindings around her breasts. She had never felt so free until the moment the wrappings came off she had felt like dancing in the nude.

"Yes I did, it was getting to uncomfortable." She looked up, catching her breath as she caught sight of him. He wasn't wearing his suit jacket and his tie was loosened at his neck. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up showing off his well-defined arms. Kami what an amazing body he had, what amazing everything he had.

"Well I suppose it's fine while we are in the house, but when we are travelling it would be best if you appear as you were." He came over to her and peered over her shoulder.

Being n that close of proximity to him did something to her thoughts cause she didn't say what she had planned on saying. She just nodded mutely taking in the scent of him as he leaned over her his eyes scanning the page in front of her.

"It might seem a bit harsh, but I will wait till you are ready."

"No its ok." That came out a little too breathy a little too needy. That's not what she meant. She meant to say no it won't be happening at all. She wouldn't be having sex with him no matter how long he waited.

His eyes held her for a moment and then he smiled at her, sending her heart into another hardcore beating fit, " I'm sorry I had to resort to such means." Abruptly he pulled away and it seemed as if he hardened a little. "We will be leaving in an hour so please be prepared to leave in thirty."

As if the spell was broken and she was free and in control of her devices it hit her again that she didn't know this man, he had forced her to marry him and the only reason she was stuck her was because she had been greedy.

* * *

**_story idea 2_**

"What?!" both her and Gin asked at the same time. Matsumoto's mouth fell open in shock, to hell with the demure mouse, did he just say they were married? "What do you mean man and wife?"

Gin was frowning now the once charming smile replaced by a grim scowl, "that is impossible. We are not here to marry."

The judge's eyes widened an almost shocked expression on his face, "well did you read the contract or not?" he asked letting a frown take over his lips.

"Well, I did read most of it. You see I was a little sleepy while I was reading I might have dozed off a few times…" she let her sentence trail off realizing that she was the one in the wrong. Mr. Uryū had given her ample time, a whole week, to read it and she had waited till the last minute.

"And you Mr. Ichimaru what is your excuse?" he asked turning an unconvinced eye to Gin.

"That's what I have lawyers for." He snapped glaring at Kira who didn't quite look his way. At the moment he and Mr. Uryū both had the same fearful looks on their pale faces.

"You just signed a marriage certificate and a pre-nup in front of me, a judge, and several witnesses. You have given your written consent to be married and so as an official ordained to marry I married you two. I will see you in a year if you wish to get divorced." He rose from his seat with a shake of his head, "why don't people ever read the fine print?" he asked the bailiff as they both walked out through a back door.

"You lied to me." Matsumoto turned on Mr. Uryū who looked like he expected a much bigger outburst, or perhaps maybe a few harsh words. She would get to that in a few, right now she wanted the whole story.

"I'm going to have you both killed." Gin said looking as if he just might do it himself with his bare hands.

She should have known this was too good to be true. No wonder six women passed this up already, if she had known it would involve getting married she would have called that very day and declined.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ichimaru but if I had told you the entire details in the interview you would have refused."

"You damn right I would have." somehow her voice was still soft even though she was raging mad on the inside. Damnit why wasn't she yelling and screaming at him?

"It's not entirely his fault, you had ample opportunity to read the contract Mrs. Ichimaru." Kira was saying as he began to pack up his briefcase.

"No one ever reads those things." She said turning towards him angrily. "Stop calling me that, that's not my name."

"Forget about her for the time being, explain this whole situation right now." Gin said although his voice was calm she could feel the tension and anger radiating off of him.

"I'm sorry sir, your mother-" Kira started.

"I should have known she would have something to do with this mess." Gin groaned rubbing his now pulsing temples. His mother was always try to set him up and get him married, this time she had succeeded for the moment only. He would have this marriage annulled and send Ms. Matsumoto on her way. "Get that judge back in here, put in an appeal for an annulment."

"Um…" Kira looked uncomfortable as if the worse news hadn't come just yet. He threw a weary glance to Ishida who looked just as unnerved.

"Well we can't do that sir." Ishida started nervously fidgeting with his glasses. "You see you must remain married to Ms. Matsumoto for the full duration of the year or you will be disinherited and all monies will be awarded to your brother."

"What? She can't do that."

"Actually she can, she is still the active ruling queen." Kira added inching his way closer to the door. He didn't want to be here when the full story was told.

"That's bullshit." Gin turned to her and once again he took in her frumpy appearance, "the least you could have done was find me an attractive wife."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, I'm filing for an annulment. I'm the victim here not you." No way was she going to let him insult her and let it slide off like water.

"No, you can't do that." He almost shouted. "It's not like I'm going to have to sleep with you, so as long as we pretend to be happy for the year you'll get whatever is in it for you and I'll keep my kingdom."

It was like it was just registering what was being said, he was a prince and his mother was the queen. Ok so she had somehow definitely wandered into the twilight zone. She didn't even know queens and kings and princes were still going on in the world.

But if he was a prince wouldn't it be logical for a prince to marry a pretty woman not a frumpy one? She'd have to wait until she was alone with Mr. Uryū to beat it out of him. "Don't worry I'm not going to force you to touch Me." she answered her words dripping with sarcasm.

Well she didn't have anything invested in this, of course she could use the money. Well that was an understatement she needed the money, like badly. So what she would have to take his name for a year? She wasn't going to sleep with him and she wasn't planning on staying on longer than the year so why not just enjoy the free travel and get paid for it? "Wait, I'm still gonna get the rest of my 100k right?"

"Yes, at the end of each month you will get the monthly allowance of fifteen thousand. That part wasn't a lie."

"So you paid her to get married to me?" He asked incredulous, like she should be paying him to marry her. Well in light of how she looked now, she supposed it would be hard to believe.

"Well, I should be going."Mr. Uryū muttered awkwardly as he was half-way out the door already.

"Yea me too, I have a business meeting that I really need to attend..." Kira also chimed in joining Mr. Uryū walking out.

So that was it, they did their little dirty work pulled off this little scheme without telling them all the details and now they were gonna go about their business. What was she to do? She didn't expect Gin to be kind to her having been tricked into marrying her.

"So… what happens now?" she asked shifting restlessly from one foot to the other.

"Let's get something straight. We are married in name only don't think, don't think that I will treat you kindly because you are my wife. Stay out of my way as much as you can and I will do the same. Understand?"

"I really couldn't give a shit about you." Matsumoto answered. Which was true as long as she got her money living with him would be cake. She was sure she would be able to find something to keep herself occupied.

"Good, the feeling is mutual. The only thing I need from you is to pretend to be happy whenever you are in the presence of my parents. I don't care if anyone else knows that we are faking."

"Of course, getting that money far outweighs the discomfort of being in your presence." Well this whole thing has escalated pretty quickly and in the wrong direction at that.

"Well shall we head out?" he turned and started heading out. Matsumoto picked up her purse and followed him out.

* * *

This year was going to probably be the best year of her life. So what she had to occasionally act like she liked that very rude man. She could deal with that and a whole lot more. Even if he wasn't a prince he must be hella rich. This was the biggest house she had ever seen only rivaled by one other, one she wish she had never step foot into.

The room was huge and it was decorated in light pastel colors with lavender accents. Her room was on the other side of the house away from his, which was fine with her. She had unpacked her small bags and had just taken off her clothes to try out the Jacuzzi bath that was in her room. There was a quick rap on her door and on pure instinct she dived beneath the covers bringing them up to her chin.

"It's open." She called out, and the door swung open.

"My mother is coming over tonight." He said curtly, "you really don't have to worry about your modesty with me. Believe I'm not interested."

"I was trying to take a nap fyi." She bit back frustrated that he would think that she cared what he thought. "What does that have to do with me, she's your mother."

"She is your mother also, at least for the next year."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, "can't she wait a day? After all we just got married isn't this the honeymoon period? And I'm way too jetlagged to do anything right now."

"Ok I will pay you double your monthly salary if you show up tonight and act like a love-stricken dolt. Then for the next two weeks I'll be out of your hair I have business in Japan I need to attend to."

Double? Is that what he thought of her? She would do anything for money? Well considering the circumstances it was a bit accurate. But if she wasn't in such a big financial mess she wouldn't have had to stoop so low. "Okay. I can do that."

"Don't fuck it up, my mother is very astute, she'll be able to tell if you are being sincere or not so don't over act, you have to be subtle."

"So no proclaiming my undying affection for you?" she replied sarcastically.

"No, that won't be necessary. You might not have anything invested in this but this is my life, my kingdom that is riding on my mother believing we are in love. I don't expect you to do it for me, do it for the money you will be getting."

"More truthful words have never been spoken." Matsumoto said with a sigh. He must not know about the mountain of debt she had, or the threatening phone calls she had been getting. Yea she had nothing invested in this at all. "Fine what time will she be here?"

"She is on her way now." he answered and only then did she realize that he had changed and was wearing a crisp white tuxedo and his hair was still a little damp.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she almost jumped out of the bed, but she kept her self still under the covers.

"I just got the call a little while ago. If you hurry you might look somewhat presentable by the time she gets here." With that he shut the door behind him and leaving her staring at the empty spot that he had just been in.

So she would be using her acting chops a little bit earlier than she had previously anticipated. She wasn't the best actress but how hard would it be to fake being in love? All she had to so was call him Hun or hunny and pretend to be interested in what he had to say.

The only thing she was actually worried about was what she was going to wear and how she would present herself. Should she come as all natural mousy Matsumoto or the bombshell Matsumoto? She still hadn't figured out a reason why she had been forced to dress this way to begin with. So she maybe should continue to do so until she got a hold of Mr. Uryū or maybe even Kira.

It was twenty minutes later that she emerged out of her room looking as best as she could while still appearing drab. She had put her long hair up in a bun leaving just enough out to frame her face, she wore a black sweater that was loose and boxy around her chest and waist. Under that was a knee length pleated skirt and long stockings, perfect.

When she walked into the sitting room Gin was already in an animated conversation with his mother. "Oh you've finally decided to join us Hun." He rose and came over to her wrapping one arm around her waist, "mm you smell delicious." He dipped his head and placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

She wasn't prepared for that at all and her heart quickened and her mouth seemed to glue itself shut. She couldn't find any words to say to that or articulate period. Gin didn't miss a beat, "Mother this is Rangiku Matsumoto –ahem – Rangiku Ichimaru I keep forgetting that."

"Nice to meet you." His mother said with a cautious smile.


	2. Flying the Coop aka Tea Shop Stranger

A/N: Ok so heres the next chapter, I'm going with the second fic idea thank you Haeye, Voluptuous, and Sally_po.

Side note: Voluptuous there will be lemons in later chapters, somehow I always end up writing one or two.

A/N:I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu tito.

* * *

Matsumoto finally got her bearings back although she was always aware of the heat that was radiating from anywhere he was touching her. "It's nice to meet you too ma'am." She replied bowing before her, she wasn't sure if that was the custom here or not but it wouldn't hurt her case if it wasn't. She was Japanese after all.

"Are you ready for dinner mother? It should just be about ready." Why couldn't he let go of her already, she couldn't think straight with his hand resting on her hip like that. She couldn't think straight anytime he flashed that dazzling smile in her direction.

"I suppose, it is getting late. It's a shame your father couldn't be here. I think he would… oh that must be him." she paused briefly to fish out her cell phone from the small clutch she was carrying, "You two go on ahead of me, I know my way." She said as she answered the phone.

Gin nodded and almost bulldozed her out of there. When they were a safe distance out of earshot and sight Gin released her. "You are doing a shitty job. Pick it up." He said his voice laced with acid.

"I'm trying my best, ok? You aren't making it any easier by touching me." Let him take that whatever way he wanted to. She would never admit that her body was still on fire from that frivolous kiss.

"We are married, married people touch. What the fuck do you want from me?" he searched through his pockets and took out his wallet. "Here if it will get you acting straight you can hold on to it. Since money seems to be the only thing that motivates gold diggers." He forcefully grabbed her hand and dropped his thick leather wallet into it. She could see a neat row of bills peeking out of the top.

"Is everything ok?" His mother emerged from the sitting room a pensive look on her face. "Your father says hi by the way."

"No, nothing at all." Matsumoto answered for him quickly slipping his wallet into her skirt pocket. If his mother hadn't come out just when she had she would have flung it right back into his face. What a conceited, selfish jerk.

"I might be the only one but I'm starving, shall we?" he held out his hand for her and she took it squeezing it as tightly as she could. His mother followed behind them, no doubt she had her suspicions, but what did he expect her to do?

The table was spread with an array of delicious looking food, only then did she realize that she was starving too. She hadn't eaten anything but a small breakfast before heading out to the courtroom. If she was at home she would have dived in without a care in the world but there were two pairs of eyes on her constantly so she ate daintily and half of what she actually wanted.

"It seems like you are quite smitten with her." his mother said setting down her wine glass. "I wasn't sure if the two of you would hit it off. I'm glad." A genuine smile came to her lips.

Matsumoto smiled at her hoping it looked as genuine as her own, "It was love at first sight. Well on my part at least." Well it was something at first sight, he was unbelievably attractive her type down to the T. well at least his appearance was his attitude left much to be desired.

Gin almost chocked on his drink, his mother would know he was lying if he uttered the same words. She was definitely not his type. He didn't really have a type but he knew she wasn't it. He preferred a woman that was his equal. Not only in looks but attitude, financial standing and ambition. She seemed like the type of woman that allowed things to happen to her and for her, never going out and trying to accomplish anything for herself. And she was incredibly greedy.

"Well, a man can find other things about a woman that keeps him interested." He hoped that was some kind of answer that she would accept, he really didn't want to go into all the reasons he had supposedly fallen in love with her.

"Oh? And what other things would that include?" Matsumoto asked sending him an innocent look. He could have said her personality made up for her outward appearance or he thought she was beautiful even though she didn't fit conventional beauty standards.

He glared at her with what seemed like insurmountable hatred, she smiled back at him sweetly. She was not going to make this easy for him, after all she was just a money hungry gold digger.

Gin turned away from her, what kind of bullshit could he make up as an excuse? "Men are wired differently than women, it might take them longer to fall in emotional love but physical love is a lot easier."

What? Is he seriously trying to say that he likes her body– "I suppose." His mother said although she didn't sound convinced. Matsumoto wanted to call bullshit but she let it slide. It wasn't hurting her case she at least came up with a believable excuse.

The door opened and the cook walked in with a desert tray with an array of cakes, pies and other confections. The tension in the room seemed to lift instantly. "Oh these are my favorites." Matsumoto said picking up a mini pavlova. They were made perfectly crisp on the outside and soft in the center with just a hint of tartness.

There was relative silence as everyone ate desert and finished up supper. Matsumoto half wondered if this night constituted as a success or failure. His mother did say she was glad that they seemed to hit it off, but she could be just saying that to catch them off guard.

A phone rang and Gin pulled his from his pants pocket, "I'm sorry I have to take this." He apologized as he exited the room. Matsumoto poured herself another glass of wine and hoped he would return before his mother started drilling her. She could feel it hanging in the air, she didn't feel like answering any questions especially since she was sure she didn't know the answers.

"You did a very good job." His mother stated as their eyes met after briefly scanning her features "I could hardly recognize you."

"Excuse me?" had they met before? Not to her recollection she was very good with faces and she didn't look familiar at all.

"I know this is a big charade put on for my benefit. I suppose I made my appearance a little too soon." She sighed and shook her head lost in thought. "Maybe I'll wait a little bit longer before my next visit?"

"Have we met?" Matsumoto asked dumb founded. What exactly was going on here?

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me." Gin said taking his seat next to her, "it looks like I will have to leave tonight, there is a major emergency back at the office in Japan."

Good he would be out of her hair for two weeks and he was leaving tonight, the best news she had heard the whole day.

"What about your honeymoon?" his mother asked.

"Well, we have decided to take a trip after these negotiations. Right dear?" he turned to her his eyes almost pleading for her to do something right.

Might as well, with him gone she would have plenty of time to find out just what the hell was going on and what kind of game was being played on her. "Yea, I understand that this is important to his company. The Bahamas can wait for two weeks."

He smiled satisfied with her answer, his mother too seemed satisfied with that answer because she rose from her seat. "I should be going now anyways, give you guys a little private time with each other."

"It was very nice meeting you." Matsumoto said giving her a hug. She had a feeling that she was putting a show not only for his mother but for Gin also. Like they were playing her against each other.

Gin hugged her as well, "I'll show you out." he volunteered walking her out. Matsumoto was left watching their figures disappear down the long hall. Well at least that was over for now, and she wouldn't be back for a while so that was a good thing.

She made her way back to her room and got ready for bed. As she undressed she realized she was still in possession of Gin's wallet. She climbed into bed and decided to be a little nosey. There must have been over four grand in hundreds and ten different credit cards.

He had several pictures of his parents and what most likely were him and his brother when they were younger. Maybe she should lift just a few of the bills, he'd probably never notice anyways. Why was he carrying around such a large amount of cash anyways?

The door opened without a knock and Gin walked in his tie and jacket gone. He seemed preoccupied in his thoughts about something but came to his senses when he saw her. "Have you found what you were looking for?"

"Not quite, you would think a guy like you would have pictures of past conquest or something interesting." She set the wallet down on her night table and pulled the covers over her making a show of getting comfy.

"Whats the point? They are in the past." He answered with a shrug making his way over to where she lay. He took a seat next to her, "I won't say you did a great job but at least you got her off my tail for a few weeks. I'll have Kira bring you the money in the morning."

"Oh I almost forgot about that." Matsumoto replied yawning, it was very awkward with him this close to her. Like any moment he would roll on top of her and discover that she had breasts.

"That's hard to imagine." He grabbed his wallet and for a moment was poised silent there as if he wanted to say something else. But then the moment was gone and he strode out of the room without another word.

* * *

A week had passed and she had yet to learn anything about this bizarre situation she was in. She had planned on cornering Kira and making him spill the beans when he got there but apparently he was overly cautious and he dropped the wad of bills off while she was still sleeping.

Gin hadn't called, well she really hadn't expected him to while he was gone. She had taken all that free time to set about paying off her student loans and what she owed her parents. The back rent was next and the remainder of the lease on her little blue coupe was the last of it until next month. Then she would start saving for the 80k she owed him.

So here she was bored out of her mind, broke on top of that and loneliness was slowly creeping up on her. The house was massive yeah but that only emphasize how alone she was. There was never anything on TV and swimming in the pool was not an everyday thing for her.

She wanted to go somewhere, maybe go out to eat or go to the movies or even just window shop. Anything to clear this rut that she was in.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Uryū?" she wasn't sure if that is who it was. It had U. Ishida as the contact name. There wasn't any other U's in the list so it was worth a shot.

"Oh Mrs. Ichimaru, how can I help you?" he sounded alert and awake now.

"Rangiku or Matsumoto." She ground out, how many times would she have to clear that up? He was part of this whole fiasco so he should know how much of a lie it all was. "I need to go out. I can't stay cooped up in here forever."

"Well I don't know if that would be very wise. This is a new country for you, you don't know your way around-" Ishida started with the excuses.

"You do right? How about you be my tour guide? You owe me that much Ishida." Anything to get out of this little prison. If it meant spending a day with Ishida she could handle it.

"Well, I'm sort of busy today. It's my day off and I made plans. I'm sorry Matsumoto."

"Let me borrow a car then, I'll show myself around." She replied her frustration building. So what if she got lost? It's not like anyone would care.

"Mr. Ichimaru would have to approve of that. As his wife you can't just go gallivanting around town without any supervision. You are technically a princess you know, if anyone realized who you were the consequences could be dire."

"Blah – blah – blah. No one would think I'm anything special. I'm just a tourist here. Thanks for nothing, talk to you later." She hung up without waiting for him to respond. Well she would just walk then, she was in good shape she'd just pack a little lunch and be gone for a few hours.

An hour later she was ready for her little expedition. She was dressed in knee-high shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt with her hair pinned back out of her face. For good measure she swung her shoulder bag to the front as she usually seen tourist in Japan do. She was almost used to seeing this other woman looking back at her in the mirror. With Gin gone she usually went about the house without her bindings on, but now it wasn't as uncomfortable when she did wear them.

She decided to sneak out the back way just in case her paranoia was right and she was being watched. Well if she was being watched any way she snuck out would be recorded. But that wasn't the kind of logic she dealt with. To her surprise though the door she thought led to the back gardens led to the garage.

"Wow…" was all she could say. There had to be ten different cars in an array of beautiful colors all lined neatly against the large walls. They looked as if they had never been driven since the lot, mayhap that's probably how it went. Rich men seemed to love trophies, cars women they were all the same.

A sleek white convertible caught her eye and she hastily made her way over to it. Should she dare? What would it hurt if she sat in it for a few minutes? So she did, she climbed in buckled her seat belt and grasped the steering wheel as if she was driving down the southern countryside wind in her hair. She could almost imagine speeding down the streets in this.

But would this Matsumoto be in such a fancy car? She pulled down the vanity mirror and gasped as the keys fell into her lap. Now was when her conscience came into play, here was the keys to the car technically it was her car too since she was married to him. But it was a fake marriage and no doubt Gin would be furious if he knew she had even looked at it.

Well he wasn't here to tell her no, and as long as she didn't scratch it and got it back there in one piece it would be all good. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? Matsumoto smiled to herself as she slipped the key into the ignition and started her up.

Now how to get the garage door open? She searched the glove compartment and found a small controller with three buttons. She pressed the first two buttons which did nothing, the last one she pressed the large garage door at the end of the room slowly went up. She absently wondered what the other two buttons did. Oh well she would investigate that later.

Kami did the wind feel so good against her skin. It seemed like forever since she was this carefree and happy. It was funny how something as simple as driving down the street was so exhilarating. She could do a little shopping, she had forgotten about the credit card that she had found on her table the day she had first gotten there.

She wondered what kind of limit she had, even if it was a hundred dollars she would be ecstatic, she was very frugal, she could make that hundred seem like a thousand. She would have to call when she got to somewhere she could stop.

It was about ten minutes of not seeing another car before she finally came to a town. It was relatively small compared to her home city of Tokyo but it was packed with shops and restaurants. The streets were not busy at all, everyone seemed to be going at an easy pace. This was such a big change from what she was used to.

She stopped outside of a small coffee shop, this seemed like a good place for a tourist. She adjusted her glasses and fixed her hair, making sure she looked like any other woman that would be in a crowd. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number on the back of the card.

"Thank you for calling Mrs. Ichimaru, it would be my pleasure to help you today." A woman's voice immediately came on the line after she had inputted her card number.

"Um, hello, um this is a new card and I would just like to know what my limit is." Matsumoto had to bite her tongue not to say 'that's not my name'. She held her breath as she waited for the teller's response.

"There is no limit." The lady responded and Matsumoto didn't know if she was imagining that hint of laughter in her voice. What did that mean? Did that mean that there was no money or that she had infinite credit? Ugh why couldn't she be more specific?

"I'm sorry, this is my first credit card, what exactly does that mean?" well it's not like she'd ever be meeting this girl, so what if she was asking dumb questions?

"It means there is no limit Mrs. Ichimaru, you can charge as much as you would like. You have our Platinum Black card. "That was definitely laughter in that girl's voice. She must seem like a complete idiot to her. It wasn't her fault she really hadn't ever had a credit card especially not a Platinum Black card.

"Oh thank you very much."

"Thank you Mrs. Ichimaru, it was my pleasure serving you today. Have a wonderful day."

"Thank you, you as well." For a moment she held the phone to her ear long after the click sounded. This was unbelievable, she could get whatever she wanted. If she wanted she could rack up a shitload of charges and he would have to pay for it. But that's not the type of person she was, maybe that's what he was counting on.

Armed with the knowledge that she could get whatever she wanted Matsumoto locked up the sports car and strolled into the coffee shop with a confidence that she wasn't supposed to possess. This was way out of character, she shouldn't be drawing stares while walking in. she realized that a little late and frowned bowing her head and drawing her bag a bit closer to her. She took a vacant seat in the back and buried her head into a menu. Good going Matsumoto, she chided herself. Don't forget you are supposed to be timid and shy.

"What can I get you for?" a waitress said as she came by her table pen and paper in hand.

"Um, just a mocha coffee and do you have scones?"

The waitress looked at her as if had just watched her grow another head, "you aren't from around here are you?" she asked with a smile.

Matsumoto smiled back and shook her head, "that easy to tell huh?"

"We only serve tea here." She replied with a small giggle, "don't worry you aren't the first to make that mistake."

"Well I'll have a green tea then, thank you." The waitress jotted down her order and disappeared into the back.

"Is this seat taken?" for a moment Matsumoto was frozen in her seat, no way she was just imagining that voice. There was no way he could have found her all the way out here, wherever here was. "Ma'am?"

She turned slightly in her seat, her worse fears realized. Her mouth went dry and she couldn't muster up the energy to say anything. "Um… ahem… no, it's not." She finally got control of her lips.

He smiled easily at her and took the seat opposite her, "I couldn't help but notice you when you walked in." he was saying. Of course because she walked in like she owned the place, how foolish could she be? "Are you expecting someone?"

The only good thing it seemed was that he hadn't caught on to her, he didn't recognize her in this getup. What should she say? If she said yes no one would be showing up to take that seat and she would be a bald faced liar. But if she said no he would probably join her for the duration of her stay there. Well she would just drink her tea as quickly as she could then make her excuses and rush off.

What were the freakin odds that he would be here of all places?! "Um, no. I just stopped in to get a drink. It seemed really quaint and cozy."

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted it to have a homely feel to it, the ambiance and all." He was looking at her quizzically as if he was trying to map her face. His eyes dipped over the rest of her body, he was slowly undressing her but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Before she could tell if a man was interested but now it was so hard to gauge.

"Oh you own it?" she asked self-consciously crossing her arms in front of her flat chest.

"Yes, one of many." He said with a charming smile that seemed to light up his face. The same charming smile that had mislead her the first time around, and gotten her into this mess.

"Here you go ma'am." Waitress came back and set her drink and small cookies in front of her. She felt a bit sick to her stomach now, she didn't even feel like eating but she forced a cookie into her mouth and sipped the tea to wash it down.'

"Wow, its so good." she commented when he looked at her for a reaction. "It has a calming taste to it."

"All the teas are sweetened with honey, which has natural soothing qualities." She could tell the moment he caught sight of her wedding band, "I've never seen you around here before, are you honeymooning?" his voice didn't change, his tone still smooth as silk.

"Um, no." she chuckled nervously, "I'm here alone." She fiddled with the ring, "it's a souvenir from a disastrous marriage."

"Oh? Why wear it then?" he asked his eyes still on the ring.

"It's too pretty not too. Plus it discourages guys from hitting on me." She said hoping that excuse would be a good enough one.

He laughed and once again she wasn't sure why. She hadn't thought what she said was particularly funny. "It doesn't seem to work." He said once he sobered a little.

"Oh, well you aren't hitting on me are you?" she asked with a small giggle although her mind and heart were racing out of control. Not again was the only thing she kept thinking to herself.

"Would it be so bad if I was?" he asked his hand sliding towards hers, he slipped his fingers through hers and held it for a brief moment. "There's just something about you."

Her phone rang at the best time. She quickly removed her hand from his and glanced at the phone. "I'm sorry I have to take this." She rose from her seat and walked off towards an un crowded section of the diner. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Gin said, she was taken aback by the muted anger she sensed in those few words.

"I went out." she answered glancing back to her now empty table.

"Don't you even think before you do anything?" he ground out, she could picture him pacing along the garage. He wasn't supposed to be home for another week, he probably discovered his prize car gone and was raging.

"I was bored. What did you expect?" she could get angry too. "I can't just sit there and rot."

"Bring your ass home right now." he was yelling now.

"There is no reason for you to be that angry." She replied, it's not like anything had happened to the car. What an asshole. "I'll come back when I feel like It." with that she hung up the phone. What a jerk, what happened to her space his space? She would do her thing and he would do his?

The moment she took her seat again he somehow hovered his way back to her. "Mr. Disastrous?" he asked taking a seat again in front of her.

"yeah." She replied with a huff. "He doesn't get it, I'm not interested."

He laughed, and for a few moments she didn't remember just who this was sitting with her, laughing with her. He had made her life a living hell for the past year and had promised it would it get a lot worse if she didn't pay up. But here he was laughing and flirting with her. Did she look that much different?

The waitress came and refilled her cup, and brought one for him too. They drank in silence for a moment and then he went off into a conversation about the tea shop and his other businesses around the globe. She already knew about his workings in Japan and what exactly he really did. She pretended like she was interested laughing and smiling with him even though she was deathly afraid that at any minute he would realize that it was her.

The door opened and the little chime sounded, on instinct she looked over in that direction then she froze. This time she really literally froze in her seat, her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't move. He was looking about the diner and then his eyes met hers and then he was heading towards her an angry scowl on his face.

She absently registered the other patrons of the room bowing as he passed by. When he was close enough to see that she wasn't alone his eyes went red with anger, if it was possible he seemed angrier than when he walked in.

"Gin, what are you doing here?" that's what she wanted to say, but that's not what came out. Nothing came out, just the breath that she was holding. He pulled out his wallet and dropped a few bills onto the table.

"That's not necessary Gin, it's on me." He said calmly rising from his seat. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit your highness?"

"Shove it, Aizen." He replied grabbing her roughly by the arm.

It was then that Aizen seemed to connect the dots and realize what was happening, "Mr. Disastrous?" he asked with a small chuckle.

Matsumoto nodded dumbly, "in case you haven't noticed she's married, to me, so back off." Gin answered for her.

"Of, course Your Highness." He said with a mock bow and Matsumoto thought that Gin might punch him just then. That would serve him right, he deserved more than that if truth was to be told.

"Fuck you Aizen." He said and pulled her towards the exit. She could hear him laughing as they walked out. They walked right past his white convertible and he almost shoved her into the passenger's seat of a black sedan.

They were off in an instant speeding down the street back towards his large mansion. It seemed like they were driving forever before she got her bearings back. He knew Aizen? But how and what in the world was he doing there? How did he know where she was in the first place?

"How do you know…? How did you know where I was?" she asked into the silence wondering if he would even answer her. He was still angry, she could feel it and maybe it wasn't the right time to talk about it. He should have had her drive the convertible home, now it was just sitting in the parking lot. Kami only knows what would happen to such an expensive looking car that was seemingly abandoned.

"You set off the silent alarm when you left today. Why the fuck don't you listen?" he didn't even look at her but his words hit her like a ton of bricks. So that's what those other buttons do, now she knew.

"You know Aizen?" This was really what she wanted the answer to. Aizen turned into a totally different person when he had seen Gin, gone was the charming good natured man, replaced by the malicious and callous man she knew all too well.

"He's my brother. Stay away from him."


	3. Aqua Phobia aka Wetless Honeymoon

A/N: Here's the third chapter I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as always please read and review!

A/N: This chapter the M rating goes in affect so be warned. My beta is no longer my beta so there might be a lot of mistakes sorry in advance.

A/N: Bleach and its characters belong to Kibu Tito, not me unfortunatley :(.

* * *

They had drove the rest of the way in silence, although she could feel that there was a lot that he wanted to say he held his tongue probably preferring to wait till they got home to come down on her in full force. She was ready for it, she would not let him scare her, so what he held the fate of her life for the next year in his hands, she would not back down from her ground.

Why did he care if she went to town? No one had suspected her to be anyone important just a tourist travelling through. This was a lot of over reacting for a car, it might be worth thousands but really couldn't he just go out and buy another one?

He pulled into the garage and she didn't wait for him to stop the car before she got out and made a beeline for her room. She wanted to be comfortable if she was going to face him. Matsumoto had almost made it to the stairs when he grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm not through with you yet." He ground out herding her towards the siting room.

Matsumoto sighed, so much for being comfortable. She took a seat on the love seat and tucked her long legs beneath her. "I don't see why you are so angry, you are the one that came home early. It's not like I was wearing diamonds and a tiara. No one knew who I was until you showed up, your highness." She said her voice taking on a sardonic tone.

"I was through with business in Japan, that's not the point. Why were you at that Tea shop? Why were you fraternizing with Aizen? Most importantly you better not have scratched Isabella. She is worth more than you would every see in your life time." He had poured himself a drink and was pacing restlessly in front of her.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, sooner or later she knew that car would come up. "I was bored, I didn't have any money so I figured I'd go sight-seeing. I asked Ishida but he had plans so I decided to show myself around. I thought that was the point of these 'mini vacations'."

"I can do without your sarcasm." He paused to glare at her.

She shrugged trying to hide a sly smirk, she was really getting a kick out of making him angry for some reason. Maybe that would become her past time, doing things to rile him up. It would certainly make this a whole lot more fun. "It wasn't meant to be mocking." She lied.

"Wait, you didn't have any money? What happened to the 80k? You could not have spent all that money in just a week." He was standing in front of her now his arms crossed.

Well no she hadn't spent all that money, she didn't have a bank account so that check for fifty was still sitting in her suitcase upstairs. She did however use most of the thirty to pay off her debts. She couldn't really spend money on herself until she had paid back Aizen. She needed almost the full eighty still and she was kinda running out of time.

"No I didn't but I don't have it." technically she wasn't lying, she didn't spend it but she really didn't have it either.

"So what did you plan on selling Isabella for some extra cash?"

"Seriously? Does everything have to boil down to money with you?" now she was getting defensive, selling that car hadn't even crossed her mind. Anyways who would she sell it to anyways?

"Apparently that's the only language you speak. I can't fucking believe you blew eighty thousand in one week. This must be a new record of some sort. What do you even have to show for it? New clothes, jewelry, anything?"

She had peace of mind, but that wasn't really tangible. He was rich and probably had never had to worry about where his next meal was going to come from his whole life. He had never had to borrow money to get by for another week, never had all his possessions repossessed. "I don't wear jewelry and I have plenty of clothes." She muttered. He didn't have to know where the money went, she wasn't asking him for more so why was it bothering him?

"Then what the fuck did you do with all that money?" he was almost yelling now.

"None of your business. It was my money if I wanted to blow it all on pretty pennies it's my choice. " She was on her feet, actually yelling at him. She was so frustrated with him prying that she didn't realize that her voice had risen and the meek persona that she was supposed to be disappeared. Her face was flushed and she knew that her blue eyes were flashing. She pushed him out of her way and stomped off leaving him watching her wake dumbfounded.

She locked her door and took a deep breath, relief washing over her when she didn't hear his following footsteps. Well she had dodged that bullet for now. Hopefully he would have some work, or princely duty to do tomorrow so she wouldn't have to go through that again. That or she would have to spend tomorrow locked away in her room. Well on the bright side she had gotten a little taste of freedom, even if it was just for an hour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

It was around six o'clock am when she was awoken out of her sleep. She yawned leaning over to turn on the bedside lamp and nearly screamed. Gin was in her room, more specifically in her closet. Matsumoto wanted to jump out of bed and stop him from rummaging too far, but she wasn't wearing her bindings and her prominent breasts were just that. Instead she grabbed as much blanket as she could and buried herself beneath them.

She could have sworn she had locked that door last night, "what are you doing in my room?" she asked peeking out from her make shift shroud. She had all her real undergarments buried beneath layers of fake bras and clothing. She couldn't let him dig far enough to find them.

"packing." she could barely hear him, but that's what it sounded like.

"In my room? Shouldn't you be doing that in your own room?" unless he was still pissed from last night and he was kicking her to the curb. She dismissed the thought as soon as it came to mind, he wouldn't jeopardize losing his crown for her.

"Then get your lazy ass up and do it." he walked out and set down a small suitcase. "Don't bother, I've done it already." That was an awfully small bag to be going anywhere.

"Again, I must ask why are you in my room packing my clothes?" she pulled the blankets closer under his scrutiny. "Do you mind, I'm naked." She lied. She wasn't naked but she was wearing nearly nothing.

"Our flight leaves out in an hour, whatever I didn't pack you can buy when we get there." He was making his way towards the door.

"Our flight? I'm not going anywhere. Can't you go alone?" if he was going to Japan again she would rather stay here. Surely he could handle another solo trip. "I promise no more joy rides." She added for good measure, hoping that would change his mind.

"No, I can't honeymoon alone. My mother would like some pictures of us for her scrap book." He shook his head as if he couldn't understand the reasonings of women, "someone had to mention the Bahamas."

"At the time it seemed like a good answer." She sighed damn her slick tongue. "You couldn't have told me yesterday?"

"Well if you hadn't have thrown a little temper tantrum I could have. Can you get dressed please it's not like the plane will wait for us if we are late."

"But aren't you a prince?" she asked with feigned innocence. "Surely you can afford to charter another one."

"Unlike you I don't like throwing away money." With that he walked out closing the door behind him. She waited for a few minutes before she sprinted to the bathroom and locked the door. She took a quick shower and got dressed in a simple t-shirt and blue jeans.

As she thought he didn't know what the hell he was doing, he didn't pack any necessities like bras or panties. It looked as if he just threw whatever he got his hands on into the suitcase and called it a day. Don't worry he said, she could just buy whatever she was missing. With what money? With him making such a big deal about the cash there was no way she would take any more money from him, unless it was her monthly payment.

He was already ready when she walked into the garage. Isabella sat in her rightful place looking as good as new. When she approached the car he had been on the phone, he hurriedly excused himself from the call and waited for her to load her bags and get it.

He didn't speak and she made no effort to rectify the silence. Although it irked her to no end, she wanted to know how the hell he had gotten into her room but she wasn't going to risk another fight just to get an answer. The airport was not that far away, thankfully. When they got there their bags were taken and they were ushered onto a small private jet.

"Oh, please tell me again how we will miss our flight. I quite enjoyed that lie." She said taking a seat across from him. Obviously this was his own private jet and the pilot wouldn't have taken off without them.

He ignored her, not taking the bait. He sat back in his seat and waited for take-off. Once they were in the air he got up and left her to her own devices. That was fine with her, she decided to catch up on her beauty sleep, she closed her eyes and promptly nodded off.

Matsumoto wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but she was awoken by the brush of warm hands on her. Her eyes snapped open just in time to meet Gin's aqua ones. His face was mere inches from hers, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks.

Her whole body tensed up and she felt as if she couldn't breathe, he was so much more handsome up close. Her heart started beating and her body became flushed. What the hell was he doing so close to her? Then she heard the click of the seat belt and in an instant the moment was gone. Oh, he was just making sure she was buckled in.

He chuckled as he took his seat across from her, "something as small as that sends your body into frenzy?" this time he was the one mocking her.

"No..." she tried to catch her breath, "I was just surprised. You startled me. That's it." she replied defensively. That wasn't it at all she was very attracted to him and he knew that, her body reacted excessively to even just the slightest touch from him.

"You're blushing." Had his voice deepened? Was she just imaging the seductive tone that seemed to linger there? "It suits you." Nope, it was there, she wasn't sure but did she see desire in his eyes? Well she knew what desire looked like she had seen it many times before, but it was just shocking to see it lightly guarded in his eyes.

Matsumoto turned away from him, not quite sure how to answer him. Did he just pay her a compliment? Did something happen while she had been asleep, did her boobs manage to break free of their confinements? She squirmed slightly in her seat. Nope they were still bound, then what had changed?

She didn't dare look in his general direction for the duration of the landing or when the stewardess helped them from the plane. She trailed behind him, confused out of her mind. Really was the thought that they were on honeymoon that much of a game changer?

He seemed angry, which was reasonable she had shot down his pass. He made an effort to ignore her as much as humanly possible without telling her to fuck off. In the private limo he took a seat far away and immediately began talking business. It felt stifling being in so close to him, she would have walked if only to get rid of the crackling tension that now settled on them.

Finally the limo stopped and she got out as fast as she could, pausing as she surveyed her surroundings. They weren't at a hotel, it was like a private little enclave. There was one small cottage and then all she could see was white sand beach. There were beautiful tropical flowers that lined the walkway of the cottage and some strange tropical trees along a pathway that led towards the beach.

Oh shit, she was going to be alone with him in this cottage for Kami knows how long. She had thought they'd be at a big glamorous hotel with lots of staff and other tourists, she hadn't planned on something so quaint. She swallowed the fear that was building in her, that was just a fluke. He wasn't interested in her and she was strong enough to say no. She had plenty of times before, how hard would it be to say no to him?

The limo took off down the gravel road and she realized that she had been lost in thought for a while. The bags were already inside and Gin was staring back at her curiously. She made her way inside and her face fell. There was no privacy. The bedroom was literally opened to the sitting room only a veil of flowers divided the space. They kitchen was small and there was a door on the far end of the room that probably led to the bathroom.

Outside was a large pool with a Jacuzzi on the side. Maybe if they had made that pool just a little bit smaller they could have fit some more doors in the cottage. Well she wasn't going to be using either one, she would not risk Gin finding her au natural.

Gin had disappeared into the bedroom to the sound of bells. She followed behind him her worst fear confirmed. That was another disaster waiting to happen, she would most likely be sleeping on the couch. There was one king sized bed that seemed to dominate the entire space, taunting her.

"It's still early, what would you like to do?" he was putting away his clothes in the closet on the left side of the room. She couldn't help but notice that most of his clothes were summery, swim trunks shorts light t-shirts. So he was expecting to do a lot of swimming then?

"Nothing, I wanna go home." Truthfully she did, not to his house but home in Japan with her parents. This was getting way out of hand.

"We will, in a week. But in the mean time I need you to smile and look as happy as you can so I can get a lot of pictures of our fun honeymoon." He didn't turn to look at her when he spoke, but he did begin to undress. His jacket was first and then his crisp white shirt was next. "So I will ask you again, what would you like to do, don't give me another bullshit answer either."

"I want you to stop taking off your clothes for one!" His hands had gone to the waistband of his slacks. Did he not care that she was standing right there privy to his little strip tease?

"Why?" he turned now and Matsumoto had trouble swallowing. He was lean but she could tell he worked on his physique. His muscles were sleek and well defined his chest was smooth. She caught herself as her eyes began to drift a little too low stopping at the loosened belt at his waist. "Besides you will be seeing a lot more when we go parasailing tomorrow."

"I'm afraid of heights." She blurted out before she realized she had even opened her mouth to speak.

"Ok, we can charter a boat and go scuba diving then." He went back to undressing but he turned her back to her this time.

"I can't swim." She said. Well she could swim. "Also I have aquapohobia…" which she didn't really have, she was just afraid of anything that would have her in a bathing suit. Only one week in and her cover would already be blown? She couldn't have that even if she still had no idea why she was required to wear this ridiculous get-up.

"What kind of fucking game are you trying to play? You are afraid of the water but you chose the Bahamas. If you haven't noticed the only thing they have an abundance of is water."

"Why are you so angry? I'm sure there are plenty of other things we could do without having to get wet." She tried her hardest to keep her tone light. By the time she was through with this year she could probably get a job as a drama actress, with all the practice she was getting now.

"I'm not angry, I'm frustrated. Frustrated that I'm married to a gold digger who made me waste a shitload of money on a private cottage in the Bahamas, only to find out she is deathly afraid of water. How the hell am I supposed to feel?"

"I'm not deathly afraid, I just don't like it…" Matsumoto knew she was probably just making it worse by saying anything else. She was right, he looked furious now.

"I fucking give up! You can have the damn cabin, if you need anything I will be in the hotel up the path. Enjoy your fucking waterless honeymoon." He grabbed a few of the clothes he had been putting away and breezed right by her.

Matsumoto heard the door slam and a few moments later she heard another slam. That had escalated pretty quickly. What was she supposed to do now? She had thought that he would maybe suggest they go hiking or sight-seeing to fill their days, there would have been plenty of photo ops there. She hadn't expected him to blow up like he did.

Well just because he left didn't mean that she couldn't have fun. If she had known there was a hotel just up the path she would have handled that a lot better. The possibility of them being alone with no other person in sight was what had terrified her. Matsumoto now realized that she had maybe pushed him a little too far. After all Gin was trying to be nice. He didn't have to take her to the Bahamas, which had always been somewhere she had wanted to visit.

Matsumoto sighed and started putting away her stuff. She wouldn't worry about it, he would come back when he was ready. With all the talk of all the money he had thrown away already there was no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't be renting another hotel room. For someone so rich he was surprisingly stingy and avaricious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

An hour later Matsumoto, the real Matsumoto was admiring herself in the long mirrors made up one whole wall of the bathroom. It seemed like forever, although it was only a couple of days, since she had looked like herself. She had started to shower and the brown dye had begun to fade so she decided just to rinse it all out. Gin hadn't called or showed back up, he must be out having fun. So that's what her plan was also.

But how would she go about it? She would leave Matsumoto the wife at home and take Matsumoto the party girl out. This might be the last chance she got in a long time to actually be herself. So she put on the sexiest thing she had in her closet, a black slinky dress that hugged her curves like a second skin. She brushed out her long strawberry blonde hair until its thick waves framed her face seductively.

Maybe someone like this was more of Gin's type? She could imagine herself on his arm and actually feeling as if she belonged there. She couldn't think about that now, this was her time to go out and drink and dance and just loose herself for a few hours. She dabbled on a light lipstick, a little eye shadow and that was it.

She grabbed her credit card then searched for the house key to lock-up, but all she found was a key pass that looked like it belonged to a hotel room. She must not have noticed it earlier, but the lock on the door was electronic. This would be much easier to carry around then an actual key. With a smile on her pink lips she made her way up the narrow path towards the hotel.

When she got there it was unusually busy, there was loud music blaring from on outdoor club and there were a lot of tourists and locals just having fun and grooving to the music. Before she did anything she wanted a drink to calm her nerves. Or better yet to loosen her inhibitions, she couldn't have fun if all she thought about was Gin.

"Can I have a piña colada please?" she asked taking an empty seat at the bar.

"Are you a guest here?" the bartender asked as he began to make her drink.

"Um, no I'm actually staying in the cottage just a little down the path." He had quickly whipped up her drink and placed a pineapple slice on the side for garnish.

"Those cottages are actually part of the hotel. You get a two for one discount with your room key." He said then paused as someone called out something. He left to make another drink but was back before she had finished her first one.

Matsumoto slipped her room card from her purse and handed it to him, "another piña colada?" he asked and she nodded.

Just as fast as he had made the first one he had another in front of her. "Are you here alone?" he asked even though his eyes were on her wedding ring. Why did guys always ask that? It's like a wedding band was no deterrence at all.

"Yes I am." She answered taking a brief moment to slip her ring off and place it in her purse. Technically she was married, but she didn't love him and he frankly despised her. It wasn't like she wanted to sleep with anyone, she just didn't want to keep explaining why she was alone but wearing a wedding ring.

He suddenly smiled at her, a wide tilt of his lips. Just because she was here alone she was no fair game? Guys certainly had a strange way of thinking. If she had said no she was honeymooning would he have stopped paying so much attention to her?

"Well this is really a singles local, my shift ends soon if you would like I could show you around, take you to all the hot spots. So to speak." He added with a sly wink.

Not even five minutes and she was already being propositioned. "Thanks, um, can I get back to you on that?" she flashed him a brilliant smile and he nodded handing card key back to her.

"You've got an hour to make up you pretty little mind." Matsumoto pulled out her credit card to pay, "oh no, these two are on me." he walked away without taking her card but his eyes stayed on her.

Why did she have to be so sexy? She was either getting into trouble because of it or getting unwanted attention. Couldn't she just be left alone to dance and have fun by herself? Matsumoto slinked away taking an empty seat in the corner of the night club. She would lay low for a while and just people watch until a: the bartender left or b: she got tired. Whichever came first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Excuse Mr. Ichimaru, we have a small situation if you would please come with me." A hotel security guard had knocked on his room door and asked that he follow him.

He had been so angry that he had to get away from her before he did something he would regret. He wouldn't hit her, but he was not above throwing things and really letting his temper lose. He had tried to be nice, if he had to spend the next year with her they might as well be friends right?

Gin followed behind the large security guard wordlessly pausing as he opened the door to the security office.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you, Mr. Ichimaru. But there is something we must discuss."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour must have passed already, she couldn't see the bar from where she sat but she was tired of hiding. This was not the kind of fun she had pictured. Right now she should have been a little buzzed and maybe making a fool of herself on the dance floor.

"Is this seat taken?" a strange feeling of deja vu came over her. But instead of Aizen it was Gin. He took a seat right across from her his blue eyes appreciatively taking in the curve of her breast and the way her dress didn't leave anything to the imagination.

"No, not at all." She replied. He had changed into a pair of jeans and a dark green buttoned down shirt.

"Are you here alone?" he glanced down to her naked fingers a frown briefly taking over his lips.

"Yep, a mini-vacation." So she was right, he had zeroed in right on her. Casually she let her eyes drift to his hand. He hadn't taken off the simple gold band like she had.

"Would you like another drink?" he asked his eyes never leaving hers. Yes she would so she could throw it into his face. Is this what he did when he was in Japan by himself? Go out to bars and pick-up women? "You have got to be the most beautiful woman in here." He was saying reaching his hand out to touch her hair.

Matsumoto blushed, the same feeling of heat she had felt earlier coming over her. He was barely touching her but her body was already wanting more. "Thank you," she replied honestly her voice somehow not sounding like her own.

"To the drink?" he asked with a chuckle. He didn't wait for her reply he got up and was across the room before she realized it. When he came back he was carrying two drinks neither of which looked like a piña colada. "Here, I wasn't sure what you would like." he set the tall glass down in front of her.

"Thank you." She said again offering him a small smile. Where was her bravado? Where was the usual fun outgoing Matsumoto? It seemed like anytime she was in his presence she couldn't act normally.

"The moment you walked in you caught my attention. How is such a pretty girl like you here alone?" he didn't touch his drink but she sipped hers, the liquid like fire going down her throat.

"Well to be honest I'm not. I'm actually on my honeymoon." She giggled taking another large gulp of the fizzy drink. "This is really good." It was really good and really mellow...er... mellowing she was a little buzzed, well maybe a lot buzzed.

"So where is your husband? How could he let you out of his sight?"

"I asked myself the same thing." She laughed lifting the cup to her lips. "This is really good."

"Would you like another?" he asked slipping the other glass into her reach.

"Thank you." She downed that one without stopping. She sighed after wards and rested her head in her arms. Man she was drunk, the room was spinning and her head was pounding. Maybe she should have stopped at the first drink.

"Are you feeling ok?"

Matsumoto peered up at him, her eyes slowly focusing on him. It was as if she just realized that this was Gin she was talking to. Her fake husband who didn't know it was her he was fawning all over. Would he act so caring if it was the plain Matsumoto that was sitting across from him? "uh-huh-uh…" she meant to say yes but it came out a mumble of incoherent syllables.

The music was too loud and suddenly she wasn't feeling so good. She stood up, not quite in control of her body. "I think you've had too much to drink." She felt two hands wrap around her waist. "Let's go someplace quiet."

She vaguely remembered being led threw the swarming crowd, waiting for the elevator that seemed to take forever and then waiting for him to open the room door. He picked her up the moment he got it open and carried her into the bedroom. "You should get some rest." He was saying from somewhere far away.

He laid her out on the bed and removed her heels and set her purse down on the bedside table. "Would you like some water?" he leaned over her brushing her hair from her flushed face. For a moment they were frozen like that, his hand hovering next to her face their eyes locked.

She wasn't thinking the alcohol must have taken over because she found herself reaching for him. She grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him down until their lips met. It was like an instant fire seared through her at the contact. She deepened the kiss sliding her tongue between his slightly parted lips.

It was not calming the fire that had erupted inside of her, she needed more not just a kiss. She sucked his bottom lip while her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt. "No..." he pulled away grasping both of her hands in his. "I'm married too."

Matsumoto Giggled, yeah he was married to her. So why was he fighting this, "yes I know…I'm married too." She answered fidgeting enough to loosen his hold, she used the leeway to reach for the front of his jeans.

"What would your husband think?" he asked stopping her hand just as she was going to make contact.

Matsumoto laughed, "I think he would say 'do your best!'" she broke out in a fit of giggles. That was probably something he would say, why don't he ask himself? "I will do my best!" she said trying to sound as serious as she could. That didn't work out she ended up laughing through the whole thing.

She climbed on top of him wrapping her arms around him tightly. She started kissing him placing kisses on his cheeks, his jaw, his neck and then finally his lips. She liked the way he tasted she wasn't exactly sure what it was but she liked it.

"You gotta kiss me too." She said with a pout when he wasn't returning her affection, "I'm sure your wife won't mind." She giggled, "I don't mind. It's not fun if you don't wanna do it…"

"I want to." He conceded. He really did want to but he had to think about the consequences of this night. If he let himself be seduced by her what of his marriage? Nothing would be the same if he allowed himself to sleep with her.

"Ok it's settled..." she said kissing him again, this time he didn't hesitate in kissing her back. His lips were hard and persistent against hers, he took control of the kiss drawing her tongue into his mouth. This wrong, it was very wrong for so many reasons but he couldn't stop himself.

Her hands were already frantically trying to undo the buckle of his belt, she was having a very hard time figuring out how to slip it apart. When had belts become so difficult? She pulled away from the kiss her breathing ragged. She couldn't get him out his clothes but she still could remove her own. She slipped her own dress over her head and reached back to unclasp her bra.

"Ugh…" she muttered frustrated when she couldn't undo it. Gin reached around her and within seconds her bra was gone. His eyes hungrily fell to her already hardened nipples. He pushed her back against the pillows his mouth greedily latching onto one pink tip.

Gin didn't waste any more time, his hands were already stripping her of her panties and stockings. He should be going slow, should be trying to take his time with her but he couldn't his cock was already rock hard and straining against his boxers.

Gin continued to suckle at her nipple using his teeth to pull on it gently. "Mmm that feels soo good" Matsumoto moaned as he switched to her other nipple and began to lick it roughly.

His fingers traced a burning trail up her inner thigh until they reached their destination between her legs. His fingers were a little rough as he searched for her sweet spot. He caressed her wetness, building the fire that had coiled in the pit of her stomach, torturing her body with pleasure. She moaned her breathing hitching as he slipped two fingers into her.

"…mmm…" she panted as he rubbed her clit roughly with his thumb while he mimicked what they were about to do with his fingers. She tried to catch her breath all the while moving her hips trying to reach that pinnacle that was just out of reach. He stilled her hips and withdrew his fingers.

Matsumoto made a sound of protest, she opened her eyes to see why he had stopped. He was hovering over her his eyes taking in every curve of her body. Matsumoto felt herself blush under his scrutiny, he said something that she didn't catch but she didn't really care. She wasn't here for conversation. He smirked down at her pulling her legs apart. He kissed her once more before he started down her body, pausing momentarily to place a lingering kiss on each nipple before using his tongue to trail farther down.

Gin began to lick her clit slowly running his tongue against it over and over. He sucked it into his lips using his teeth to graze it. Her body called to him, enticed him to taste her, he savored her delicious essence before he fully suckled her into his mouth.

Matsumoto gasped, her body arching instantly off the bed. She rocked her hips against his mouth her eyes closed as she focused on the pleasure that was taking over her body. Gin wrapped his arms around her thighs to still her hips as he continued to suckle and lick her. She was unbelievably wet. He couldn't wait to have his cock buried deep within her folds.

She moaned his name, and abruptly he stopped. "Don't stop..." she whispered burying her hands in his silver hair. He would deal with that later, right now he didn't care. She was already so close, he could feel her body tightening and trembling. He knew the moment when she climaxed, her legs went limp and her fingers loosened from his hair her body convulsed and she let out a long moan.

Gin continued gently sucking as she rode out her orgasm. His eyes never leaving her face, enjoying the intense look of pleasure that flickered across it. He lapped at her tasting her sweetness until her body stilled and her eyes opened.

"That was amazing..." she whispered reaching for him kissing him lightly. "like really really amazing…" she giggled. "Your turn." She said running her hands down his chest.

Gin didn't think he could wait any longer, he wanted to feel that incredible heat around his cock maybe next time, if there was a next time there could be more foreplay. "no." he whispered capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Matsumoto let out a soft moan as he entered her. Their bodies fitting together so perfectly. It was unbelievably tight and he had to stop before he blew his load right then and there. Fuck, she was so wet. He took a deep breath before he slipped all the way in, there was little resistance but it was an unbelievably tight fit, like she was designed just for him.

He took a deep breath trying to hold on to the pleasure that was consuming his body. He gathered her legs and pulled them up against him then began to thrust harder into her. He wanted to take it slow but the feel of her, the way she was tightening around him was driving him insane. His body was acting on pure instinct now she must have felt it too because she wrapped her arms around him her fingers digging slightly into his hard muscled back as he continue to make love to her.

Gin kissed her passionately his tongue playing with hers he used one of his fingers to rub her clit. "OH …yes, just like that…" Matsumoto moaned and he could tell that she was close. He felt her body contract around his cock and the sting of her nails digging into his back. Knowing that she was cumming sent him over the edge his body shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure surged through him. It took all he had to continue to thrust into her. She was panting and half-heartedly grinding her body against his. Gin buried his head against her breasts as he tried to regain his breath.

She was still panting and clinging to him when he had finally come down from cloud nine. It only then occurred to him that he hadn't used any protection. He had been so fixated on her and how sexy she was that he completely forgot about it.

"You are really good at that..." she whispered with a long satisfied sigh. "Now if only you weren't so mean…" she yawned and leaned up giving him a quick kiss before she started to move. She shifted beneath him trying to turn on her side.

Gin slipped out of her and allowed her room to get comfortable. She seemed to fall asleep almost instantly. He took this opportunity to rummage through her small clutch. Gin frowned his eyes taking in the sleeping blonde next to him then the small white and black diamond ring in his hand. He shouldn't have given into his desire, he had every intention of confronting her when he realized who she was. But seeing her sitting there looking so devastatingly beautiful he had let himself live out that fantasy. He never meant to sleep with her even if she was his wife.

He sighed slipping her ring back into the small purse she had been carrying. He couldn't take it back now, he wasn't sure if would. But this was bound to create even more turbulence in their already bizarre marriage.


	4. the morning after aka its just a kiss

A/N:I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu tito.

A/N:Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as always please read and review!

Side Note: Haeye I wasn't planning on it but then another idea popped into my mind and sexy time had to happen.

* * *

Matsumoto was in full on panic mode. She had woken up with one of the worse hangovers ever. That and she was sleeping in bed naked with her husband which only made her head pound more. She had to get out of there and head back to the cottage before he woke up.

As she hurriedly scurried around the room grabbing and putting on her discarded clothes last night's events came trickling in. she was at the bar, he had approached her and given her drinks. What had he hoped to gain from getting her drunk? Is that what he did? Go out, pick up drunken girls then take them upstairs and take advantage of them?

Would he still have picked her up if he had known who she really was? She didn't think she would like that answer. But Kami what a fool she had made of herself! She had known who he was and she had asked no demanded that he have sex with her. What was so different about him that she had said yes when she had always had the strength to say no?

Matsumoto shook those thoughts from her head, there was no time to think about that now she had to get back to the cottage and dye her hair and what? Was she just going to pretend that last night never happened? Of course he didn't know it was her so if she didn't bring it up it would stay buried until she was ready to address it.

When she got to the cottage there was still the matter of getting back into her demure persona. Her glasses were where she had left them along with her bindings. She frantically searched through her bags for the hair dye she had packed. She found the components hidden under her toiletries bag. She breathed a sigh of relief once she emerged from the bathroom her hair once again a muted brown.

She was in the kitchen when Gin finally walked in, he was in the same clothes as last night his hair ruffled as if he had just gotten out of bed. He didn't seem to notice her at all, he walked right past her into the bedroom emerging moments later and heading to the bathroom.

Seeing him brought back vivid memories of what had happened last night, how he had kissed her how she had clung to him in the throes of ecstasy. If just seeing him was doing this to her how did she hope to converse with him unaffected? She had to block out it out somehow.

After all he wasn't sleeping with her, his wife, he was sleeping with some random woman he had just met at the bar. She had to keep telling herself that, it was just routine for him, she was just another notch on his probably already filled belt.

"Good morning." Gin said as he took a seat on one of the bar stools that lined the kitchen bar.

Matsumoto didn't answer, she pretended as if she hadn't heard him. she continued making herself breakfast instead.

"You have a right to be mad. I shouldn't have stormed out like I did." Oh so he was going to be tight-lipped too. That was fine with her. "Its just I spent a lot of money to bring you here and you refuse to do anything I had planned. We could have gone to somewhere more appropriate if I had known."

Was he apologizing? Maybe the guilt of cheating was getting to him and he had to assuage it someway. Well she wasn't going to make it easy for him, he deserved to feel like shit. "Where were you all night?" she turned towards him now and suddenly she wished she hadn't. He was staring at her with those stunning aqua eyes intently following her every move.

"I booked a room at the hotel, I thought about you all night." He was the one that could become a drama superstar. He sounded so sincere, he looked as if he genuinely meant every word that he was saying. But she already knew what he had been doing the whole night.

"Unlikely." She replied her voice sounding like it belonged to someone else. She had to get a hold of herself, she couldn't let him affect her like this. "I think it would be better if we just cut this short and go home."

"You can leave if that's what you wish." He was already getting riled up, even though he was trying hard not to show any emotion she could feel the tension return.

"You say that as if I could. If I had my wish I wouldn't be anywhere near you." She flung at him angrily. How dare he act like this was something voluntary? She was tricked into this just as he was. The only difference is he was still who he was, she had to transform herself into something she was not.

"Look, I don't want to be here anymore that you. But it's obvious you need the money and I would like to keep my throne so just suck it up for a year and we will never have to cross paths again." he sighed, "we can leave as soon as I get some kind of proof of this honeymoon. The only thing I care about is my mother believing this is real."

That was funny, his mother knew this was a big sham, so he couldn't pretend all he wanted. It felt as if his mother was playing him and she was the pawn in some big conspiracy between the two of them. But what would his mother gain from all this? It seemed like an awfully lot of trouble to be going through for what exactly?

"Ok, let's go out to the beach get some pictures and go." Matsumoto replied turning away from him to turn off the eggs she had been cooking. "Would you like some?" she would try her best to be civil with him. It seemed as if he was trying to be somewhat 'nice' to her.

He nodded and she set a plate of eggs and toast in front of him along with a cup of coffee. She took a seat across from him and they ate in silence. He seemed lost in his thoughts the entire time. Good, let him stew. Right now she held the upper hand and he knew it. He needed her more than she needed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The rest of the trip had really been enjoyable. They had gone to the beach and taken pictures, they had gone hiking and even parasailing. She had worn shorts and a loose t-shirt each time making sure her secret never got discovered. Although they spent the days together he still slept in his hotel room leaving her the cottage. She didn't know if he did so so he could sleep with other girls or if it was just too awkward deciding who would sleep on the couch.

Either way she actually had fun. Gin seemed to turn into another person altogether. But she soon realized that it was only because they were in the public eye. When they returned to the cottage the icy exterior was back up. They ate in silence and then he would wish her a good night and head back to his hotel room.

By the time they had returned she needed a vacation from her vacation. She was beat she just wanted to jump into bed and sleep for days. Gin was supposed to go back to work when they returned which would give her time to catch up on her rest.

There were stacks of the last week's newspaper on the doorstep as she made her way inside. She picked them up and set them on the table. She paused as something caught her eye. It was a picture of them walking down the beach with the sun setting in the background. Was this really news? 'Happy Ever After for the Future King?' was what the caption read.

Oh so he wasn't the only one that thought she was a gold digger. She couldn't blame them, she had appeared out of nowhere and she was not royalty herself. A chill ran down her spine as Gin came closer peeking over her shoulders to see what was so interesting.

He chuckled, "if they only knew." He muttered as he walked off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked setting down the paper.

"You are a gold digger and in a year you'll disappear just as swiftly as you appeared. There is no happily ever after for this tale. I've gotta leave for work tomorrow. I won't be back for about a month." With that he disappeared into his bedroom shutting the door behind him.

Well that was unexpected. He almost sounded bitter. She should try to clear her name, she wasn't a gold digger she was just in desperate need of money. Which reminded her she hadn't called her mother since she had gone on vacation. She would do that after she settled in.

"Rangiku? How are you hunny?" her mother answered her voice as cheerful as always.

"I'm good mom, sorry I haven't called I was busy traveling for work." She lied. She decided that she wouldn't tell her parents about the marriage because it was just for a year.

"It's ok, we figured you'd be busy now. Oh before I forget someone called for you."

Immediately Matsumoto froze, she needed more time. "Um…what did he say?" she knew full well what he had said. It was time to pay up either with her body or with money.

"Well he was really nice, he asked how you were doing and how your job hunting was going." Of course he would, he had caused her to lose the great job she had. "He said that he needed to know what your decision was. You have until Friday to get it to him. He'll be at his office. If you are still traveling dear I could let him know that you've already found another job."

If only her mother really knew. "No, no that won't be necessary we are coming back to Japan tomorrow." Well Gin was and there was still the problem of finding the 80k to pay him. "How's dad?" she asked changing the subject.

"He's doing great a lot better now. I keep telling him to slow down but you know your father he loves working." She laughed and Matsumoto could imagine the light of love in her eyes as she talked about him.

"That's good. I miss you guys." Matsumoto said truly meaning it. Her parents had been her rock when she had hit bottom. They had taken her in when she had nowhere to go and understood when she couldn't exactly explain why.

"We miss you too Hun, love you." Her mom said.

"Love you too mom." Matsumoto hung up and sighed. Her time was up, if she didn't show up with that money she didn't know what Aizen would do. She was well aware of what he was capable of, her fathers 'accident' was proof of that.

How had she gotten so mixed up in all this crazy bullshit? And now she would have to beg Gin to take her along with him and give her thirty thousand. When she got to Japan she would be able to get a bank account and change the check. Maybe she didn't have to ask Gin for the money, it was Kira that had delivered the money the first time. Maybe she could convince him to give her an advance?

She dialed his number but there was no answer, "hey Kira its Matsumoto when you get this message please give me a call a.s.a.p." Ok she would try Ishida next. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Ishida I need your help."

"What can I do for you Mrs. Ichimaru?" he answered.

"I need an advance for the next two months payment please." She was desperate. If he refused she would have to go beg Gin, which she really was dreading. That or she would have to give Aizen the fifty upfront and beg him for a little more time.

"Well I'll have to get prior authorization from Mr. Ichimaru before I can do that. I'll get in contact with him and see what I can do."

"No, can't you just do it under the radar? If possible I really don't want him to know."

"I'm sorry Matsumoto, he would have to approve it before I can get you that money." Of course he would. He did work for Gin after all.

"Ok thank you anyways." She muttered and hung up the phone. Ugh this was not going how she planned. He already accused her of being a gold digger and this was definitely not going to change his thoughts of her.

All the way towards his bedroom she was trying to think of excuses as to why she needed the money. She couldn't say that she needed it to pay off his brother so he didn't hurt her parents. She couldn't tell him that the other alternative was her giving up her body to him whenever he desired.

She felt sick to her stomach, she could not imagine sleeping with Aizen or even being close to him. How could a person hurt another for revenge? Something was seriously wrong with him. What else would he do to get even with her?

"Come in." Gin called after she had knocked twice. She had never been in his bedroom before. It was massive with a king sized bed to one side and a makeshift office on the other side. He was sitting behind a laptop at the moment, his eyes never leaving the screen as she walked in. "What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

Well she would just come out and say it, there was no point in skirting the issue with him. "Can I tag along with you to Japan tomorrow?" that was easier to ask for then the money. "I really miss my parents…" she added, which was true.

"Fine, but we will be staying the full month." His eyes were still glued to the screen in front of him. "Is that all?"

Her nerves suddenly got the best of her and she couldn't bring herself to ask him what she really had intended to. "Yeah. Thanks." She was half-way out the door when he stopped her.

"What do you need so much money for?" she stopped dead in her tracks. "What exactly are you doing with all that money?" he closed his laptop and got up walking over to her so that he was peering down into her blueeyes. "I know you aren't spending it so why do you need to hoard it?"

"I can't tell you." She answered unable to move from that spot. His hand came up to brush a few strands of her brown hair out of her face. His touch was gentle but he wasn't smiling, there was no look of emotion or anything in his eyes.

"Then I can't give you that money, moreover I don't think I can allow you to come with me to Japan." He released her and she realized she had been holding her breath. The close proximity had caused her mind to go out the window. She took a step back from him to center herself.

"That's fine, I'll find a way to get there on my own." She still had her platinum black credit card, she could book a ticket and a hotel with that. She would just have to give him the fifty and beg for more time.

"Rangiku." He said his voice soft, "I'm trying my best to do what I can to make this farce endurable. I know there are no feelings shared between us but that doesn't mean I don't want to help you. If you are in trouble I will do what I can to get you out of it."

Kami how she wanted to breakdown and tell him everything just then. She wanted to let it all out, to let someone know just what she had been going through. But she couldn't especially not Gin. That would involve telling him how cruel his own brother was, how foolish she had been in the first place.

"I just can't, Gin." She murmured.

Instantly his demeanor changed and he turned away from her, "Fine. If you want to refuse my help don't come running to me when it doesn't work out for you. Get out of my sight." He said going back to his desk.

She had really done it now, why was she so stubborn? Maybe he could have helped her, maybe she wouldn't have to live in fear of what Aizen would do. Now she would never know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Her flight went off without a hitch. She had booked it for Friday morning and a return flight for the next Monday morning. She would take care of her business with Aizen and then spend a little time with her parents and be back before Gin knew she was gone.

The first thing she had done was go to the bank and have the check changed. She couldn't get the money right away but she could write a check to Aizen for the entire fifty and by the time he went to cash it the money would have cleared.

Now all she had to do was think of a way to get him to wait two more months for the rest of the money. She knew it wouldn't be easy to convince that she could get the rest of the money. But that wasn't the only thing that she was worried about. What if he decided to make her pay out the rest on her body, what if he forced her… she didn't even want to think about it.

She waited patiently in the lobby of his office. He was in a meeting currently and would soon be available. She had dressed in a pant suit and hand put her hair up in a neat bun. She wanted to seem as professional as possible. There was no hint of sexy, well she couldn't really hide her marvelous figure, but other than that she was the epitome of professionalism.

She was reading a gossip magazine when the door to his office opened and she glanced up to see who was coming out. Matsumoto gasped and ducked her head farther into the magazine as an aggravated Gin emerged from the room with Aizen in tow a smirk on his lips.

"I really do enjoy your visits, Your Highness." Aizen said sardonically, crossing his arms in front of him.

"As much as I enjoy being called Your Highness." Gin shot back, causing Aizen's face to shift into an irritated mask.

"Enjoy it while you can." He replied cryptically and went back into his office.

The secretary didn't even look up at the exchange, her eyes stayed glued to her perfectly manicured nails. Well it was her luck being the only person in the lobby. She could feel his eyes land on her bent head. He walked right past her and she breathed a sigh of relief when the chime for the door rang. Only then did she set down the magazine and look about to make sure he was truly gone.

"Mr. Sousuke is free now." the receptionist said as if she hadn't just experienced that little bit of drama.

"Thank you." Matsumoto said politely and walked into his office. Aizen was sitting behind his desk and a frustrated grimace on his face.

"Do you have my money?" he asked getting right to the point. He was in no mood for any bullshit it seemed. "Or have you decided to take my other offer?"

"I have some of it…" she started reaching in her purse for the check.

"I do recall the deal being all or nothing." he frowned looking over her with distaste. "So you are prepared to get on your knees?"

"I have fifty of the eighty I just need a little more time to… to get the rest. I swear I will have it in two weeks…um...months…" she was freaking out and that was making her stumble over her words.

"Why should I believe you?" he rose from his seat and approached her.

"I swear I have a job now and it pays well and I'll have it I promise" she was babbling she knew but he was getting closer a devious glint in his eyes.

"well I guess your fathers accident wasn't incentive enough, maybe there should be a robbery at you mom's home and she just happens to be there and gets caught in the crossfire. How does that sound?" he was so close to her now that she could feel the heat of his body wrapping around her.

"No please. Give me just a little more time. I" her sentence was cut off as his lips pressed against hers. He shoved his tongue past her tightly closed lips and tried to deepen the kiss. Matsumoto shrieked and pushed him away roughly.

He smirked slowly running his tongue over his bottom lip, "ok one month it is. If you would like more time I will take another kiss."

"No!" she almost yelled disgusted that he had forced himself on her. She would have to gargle bleach to get the taste of him from her mouth. "I'll have your fucking money."

"Its just a kiss." Aizen said with a chuckle before he took a seat behind his desk. He seemed pleased with himself after that. "I expect you back in my office with the full amount in cash in four weeks. If you don't show or do not have the money I just don't know what I will do. Understand?" he was sincere she could see the intent in his dark eyes. "Run along now before I change my mind." He turned away from her laughing as she rushed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

What in the world could she be doing in there? Imagine his surprise walking out of Aizen's office and seeing her sitting there in the lobby. But he wasn't supposed to know her so he had casually made his way out without confrontation. Now he sat in his car waiting for her to exit the office.

His suspicions were correct. He was right to put a track on that credit card that he had been forced to give her. He got an e-mail alert about her booking a flight and hotel in japan the day after he left. He realized that whatever was so important she had to take care of it soon. And so he cut his meetings for that day short and decided that he would follow her for the day.

That is until Aizen had called him on the pretense of business. He had his own questions for him so he had made his way over to his office. As he thought it was the same bull shit Aizen always sprang on him. Why couldn't he be satisfied with what he had? He was a multi-billionaire he owned a shitload of businesses, why did he so desperately need to add King to his fortune?

His thoughts were interrupted as the large sliding doors opened and she walked out, for a moment she paused in front of the office and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. She walked over to a rented car and sat there for a while before she gunned the engine and drove off. Maybe Aizen knew about his mother's little stunt and had employed her to ruin his chances. That would explain a lot, how she had been chosen to become his wife, why he had to spend so much money on her. Why she was sitting in that tea shop laughing with him. Why hadn't he seen it before?

What he didn't understand was if she looked like that, why was she completely different as his wife? She was stunning, beautiful face amazing body why hide all that? She wasn't exactly unattractive when she was in her wife persona but she was not the type to catch his eye. Aizen must have realized that it would be easier for him to want to annul the marriage if he wasn't married to someone on equal standing with him.

Maybe that was just another piece of this big game that Aizen was playing? But Aizen hadn't seemed to know it was her in the Tea shop, unless that was just an act. All he knew was something was going on with her and Aizen and he needed to get down to the bottom of it. Aizen resented him because he would be the future king. That was understandable although his country was small it was still very prosperous and well who wouldn't like to introduce themselves as a king? It sounded a bit conceited but after all the things he had been through he deserved something going well for him.

Gin sighed and closed his eyes letting his mind wander. He needed to get to the bottom of things but a part of him wanted to hold off just a little longer. If this whole thing was a ploy Aizen was using that meant what he felt for her was fake.

He had very conflicting feelings about her. A woman who could marry some random guy for money could not be any good. He knew that above all else money was the most important thing to her. But there was something about her that made him want to get to know her. He didn't want any feelings to develop until he knew exactly who he was dealing with.

Yeah they slept together but that was an accident. He knew that sex had never been in the equation. But when he had sat down across from her and looked into those blue eyes something had stirred within him. He felt an immediate attraction that was staggering and almost breath taking.

He thought maybe on the honeymoon he could see if it had just been a one-time feeling if maybe that spark had been a fluke. He had planned a lot of things that they could do together that would let him get to know her without the hassles of work or his mother.

But that didn't work out at all he realized that he had been wrong when he stormed out on her. He just hadn't been thinking correctly, he was mad and his anger was something he needed to work on. Seeing her in the club only kick-started that desire he had felt before so he decided to act on it. Which only served to conflict him more.

He enjoyed making love with her and if truth be told he would like for it to happen again. Although he knew that couldn't happen until the truth came out. That's why he had decided to come to Japan for a month that should have been ample time to sift through his developing feelings and find out if they were real or not.

Gin gunned his engine and sped off towards his main office. Instead of sitting there pondering what was going on, he needed to put his investigational skills back to work and find out. If it turned out Aizen was behind all of this he would end the marriage and fight him for the crown if that's what it came to. Either way he couldn't let this go on any longer.


	5. Three is a Crowd aka Wheres My Interest?

A/N:I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu tito.

A/N:Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as always please read and review!

* * *

Matsumoto woke from another night of tossing and turning. She should be happy, Gin hadn't been back since he had left a month ago. He hadn't called or tried to get in contact with her at all. She had spent her days being bored, watching TV and going swimming. She didn't dare leave the house, she didn't want to trip up any alarms like she did the last time.

In a way she was happy he stayed away, she didn't know if she would have the strength to deal with him and put up with his snide remarks. She hadn't been feeling well since her return from Japan. That kiss from Aizen had stayed with her turning her stomach at the thought.

She had to go back in a few days, she had the rest of the money now but she was still dreading it. Somehow she knew it wouldn't be over, once Aizen got his money he wouldn't let her go. He would find another reason to keep his talons in her. The money was just an excuse she realized that he wanted her from the beginning.

She should come clean, maybe Gin could help her. Maybe if he knew she was married he would back off and leave her be. But what would be the consequences of telling Gin? After all this wasn't even a real marriage in less than a year it would be over and they would be going their separate ways.

Matsumoto sighed just thinking about it was not helping the situation at all. She had to be proactive, when Gin came back she would sit down with him and have a long honest talk about Aizen's extortion. With that thought she got out of bed and headed to the shower.

It was about thirty minutes later that she emerged from her room and headed downstairs to make some breakfast. Absently she wondered how people could live like this. Being married but having their spouse hundreds of miles away not knowing when they would return. Maybe it's just because she hadn't been born rich? Either way she hated it, she needed some kind of human interaction. Or maybe she could get a puppy?

In the middle or eating her breakfast the house phone rang, she quickly answered it and was somewhat disappointed when Ishida greeted her. Was she seriously missing Gin right now? She had to nip that in the bud. "Morning Ishida." She replied and took her seat again at the table.

"I just wanted to let you know that Kira will be stopping by to have you sign some papers. It's nothing important really." He didn't sound nervous or fidgety so she knew he wasn't lying this time. "Did you get the money?"

"Yes thank you so much for the advance on next month. I really appreciate it Ishida." Instead of the 15 she was supposed to get she had found a packet with the full thirty she needed. "I promise I won't say anything if you don't."

"That isn't a problem, I have been authorized by Mr. Ichimaru to advance you as much as you need."

Gin knew about the money? How and why was what she wanted to know. Why would he allow her to get an advance even though she had refused to tell him what was going on. "Really? Why is that?" maybe Ishida would slip up and give her some insight accidently.

"Technically it is your money." Was all he answered, "Anyways I have to go now. Have a good day Matsumoto."

"Ok bye Ishida." Matsumoto sighed as she hung up the phone, her appetite suddenly none existent. Technically it was her money? That wasn't a good reason she had been telling him that from the beginning why now?

When Kira came by she would try and pry something out of him, maybe he would know more about Gin's sudden change of heart. She wrapped up her leftovers and was on her way up the stairs when there was a knock at the door. She debated on opening the door the way she was or rushing up the stairs and getting into character.

It was no doubt Kira but she wouldn't take any chances so she quickly made her way up the stairs and threw on her bindings and then a loose house coat on top of that. It was plausible, after all it was very early no sane person would be dressed to the nines at this time anyways.

"I'm coming!" she yelled as she got closer. They kept ringing the doorbell and it was getting annoying, "I said I'm coming!" she pulled open the door ready to give Kira an earful but her mouth snapped shut when her eyes land on Gin.

"Took you long enough." He pushed his way past her his eyes taking in her robe and messy hair.

"Where's your key?" she snapped back closing the door behind him.

"Not sure, I must have left it in my suite." He set down the small bag he was carrying and then turned towards her. For a moment he scrutinized her, his eyes travelling the entire length of her body. Kami was she happy she had decided on changing. Imagine his surprise if he had come home to the woman he had a torrid night of passion with! "It's nine in the morning, why are you still in your nightgown?"

"Unlike you I apparently have no life." She brushed past him and made her way to the sitting room where she made herself comfortable on the couch. "I didn't know a month had already gone by." She said as he took a seat across from her.

"Well I didn't expect you to keep track after all. Has Kira made his way here yet?" he was so non-chalant but she could sense something brewing beneath the calm exterior. He was just waiting for the perfect time to pounce.

"No. whatever it is I won't be signing them until I read the entire thing." At this point she had to be very cautious, she didn't want to sign away another year of her life.

"That's fine, how was your trip?" there it was, she hadn't expected him to come right out and ask. She had expected a little more chit chat before he got straight to the point.

"It was very nice actually, I paid a visit to my parents." Well that was partly true. After her business with Aizen she had taken her parents out for a day of fun. She didn't realize how much she had missed them until she was actually there.

"Is that all you did there?" although he was looking at her it seemed as if he was seeing right through her. Did he already figure out the truth?

"Yeah" she rolled her eyes, "if you are worried about the money I'll pay it back."

"That's not what I'm worried about." He answered a frown on his lips.

"Really? Mr. Penny pinch is concerned about something other than money. What are you worried about then? Please enlighten me." She didn't know why she was getting so agitated and angry. She also didn't know why she wanted him to say that he was worried about her.

She really didn't want him to say he missed her or anything sentimental like that. Truth be told she had missed him, but maybe she was just missing human contact. Either way she was already borderline hormonal. If he gave any hint that he cared about her or her safety she didn't know what she would do.

"Even if this is not a real marriage in the public eye you are still my wife. You might not think much of it but if someone wanted some clout usually the unsuspecting wife is the one who gets hurt. Although this country is not as big as Japan we still have some enemies and if you continue to travel alone you are putting yourself in danger."

Matsumoto stared at him for a few moments not knowing if he was serious or not. Before she realized it she was laughing, what a ridiculous excuse! It was funny to think that someone would want to kidnap her as a bargaining chip. They wouldn't get anything out of it. "I seriously doubt that. I can take care of myself."

It looked as if he was going to reply rudely but his phone started to ring and he got up to answer it. Matsumoto took this chance to escape him and rushed off to her room. He should have just said that he was concerned about the money, she would have believed that more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Gin watched as Matsumoto scurried off towards the stairs. She had dodged him for now but he still had some questions for her. He hadn't gotten much of anything from his investigation. She had a great job as a hostess in one of Tokyo's ritziest hotels, she had a nice car and she was living a pretty good lifestyle.

He didn't know why but all of a sudden she had been fired, her car reposed and her house had been foreclosed by the bank. It didn't make any sense how could she go from being on top of everything to having to move into her parents' home borrowing money? He hadn't been able to find out the reason but he knew Aizen was involved somehow.

If Aizen wanted something, he didn't stop until he got it. Maybe she had crossed him and he had done all he could to make her life miserable. He knew how ruthless he could get, he had the power and money to fuck up her life.

He had had Kira draw up another contract while he was away. Kira would run it by his mother to get her approval, which she had, although reluctantly. If Matsumoto was found to be cheating the marriage would be annulled and there would be no penalty to him. He really didn't want to think about it but with Aizen involved he couldn't too cautious.

He had paid another visit to Aizen after finding out about her misfortunes. He hadn't mentioned her name when he confronted him but Aizen had in so many words said that they were lovers. He had a girl on the side that was incredibly gorgeous with the most luxuries blonde hair and a killer body. Aizen had seemed smug the entire time he was talking about her. Gin hadn't known what to believe. Was Aizen just saying all this to rile him up or were they really lovers?

What kind of a woman would sleep with another man if they were already involved with someone else? That is unless she was doing it because Aizen told her to. Nothing made sense anymore. He couldn't trust himself to see the truth in his words or if confronted her words.

Gin wasn't paying any attention to Ishida on the line, he ended the call abruptly and set his cell phone down on the coffee table. He was going to keep tabs on her closer now. He had postponed most of his trips and he would conduct his business meetings from his laptop. He had only allowed Ishida to give her the extra money because he wanted to see what she did with it. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was giving that money to Aizen. But for what reason he didn't know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Matsumoto was conflicted. Since Gin had returned he had been constantly seeking her out wanting to spend time with her. She didn't know why but she was sort of enjoying all the attention he was paying to her. But then again she hadn't been able to have any privacy to set up her upcoming trip. She had to get to Japan in two weeks but with Gin hovering around her and relentlessly trying to make her do things with him she had no chance.

By the time the days were over she was so tired all she wanted to do was go to sleep, and that's what she did. He was running her ragged taking her out to different restaurants, taking her to the beach just monopolizing her time like he didn't have anything to do.

And he was always the epitome of charming. Always smiling at her and being so kind to her. She didn't know what had changed or what his game plan was but it was doing something to her heart that it shouldn't. She looked forward to getting up each morning and making breakfast for both of them then sitting and talking about the day's plans.

She didn't realize it but two weeks had passed since he had returned home and it had only seemed like three days. Why wasn't he always like this, so sweet and affectionate all the time? He had taken to holding her hand any time they were out. It was weird but she could feel electricity spark between them each time. She didn't know if it was all just an act but it felt real, everything about it felt sincere.

She also didn't realize that she had yet to get a visit by her little friend. It was almost two months since she had last seen her and she was panicking like crazy. She had begged Gin to take her out to the local supermarket and he had complied sitting in the car on his cellphone while she ran inside. She made her way to the back of the store her hands and her heart both trembling.

There was no way that this was happening. What would Gin say? Well she knew what he would say. She was almost sure of it. Fuck this was an even bigger mess now if it did turn out her suspicions were correct. How could she deal with it, alone?

She picked up several random items and cashed out putting everything into her purse. Gin was off of the phone waiting patiently for her by the time she walked out. "Did you get everything you needed?" he asked glancing at her empty hands.

"Yea. Can we stop at home before we go for lunch?"

He nodded and they sped off towards home. The whole time her mind was swimming with possibilities, she wouldn't tell him for a while. Hopefully he would get tired of spending his days with her and return back to Japan. But by the way everything had been going he seemed content to spend his every waking hour in her presence.

"Will you be long?" he asked making a move to exit the car.

"No I just forgot something, I'll be right back."

His hand grasped hers and he looked into her light eyes. His lips parted as if he was going to say something but then he smiled and released her. He watched as she got out of the car and walked towards the front door.

What a fool he was, he didn't know why but he had felt as if he would confess to her. At that moment looking into her blue eyes his heart had stilled and he wanted to tell her that he had feelings for her. He knew he shouldn't, everything in his being was telling him she was using him that she was Aizen's lover and he shouldn't get invested in her but he couldn't.

He had planned on spending all that time with her just to see if she would slip up and say something incriminating or do something that would link her to Aizen. But she hadn't, she seemed a little weary of his constant attention but that was it. She didn't act like she wanted to be with him or was enjoying his company but she never refused.

They had found this civil middle ground and although he was beginning to want more he was satisfied with where they were at. He didn't want to say or do anything to mess that up right now but he had to reign in his emotions.

"I'm sorry it took so long." She whispered as she slipped into the passenger's side. She looked pale, her eyes suddenly looking too big for her face. It didn't really feel as if she had been gone that long.

"Are you feeling ok?" he blurted out.

Matsumoto sighed, "No, I'm not actually. It's that time you know, and I'm having some very bad cramps." It was all lies. Her pallor wasn't from her monthlies, it was from the absence of them.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked looking very concerned, "if I had known I wouldn't have dragged you all around today."

"It's ok, I was feeling fine earlier."

"Why don't you go rest and I'll order something in?" he was already getting out of the car and coming to her side. He opened the door for her and helped her out. "I was being selfish."

"Don't worry Gin, it's not a big deal, but I will take a rain check for lunch." Fuck if this is how he was acting for something she went through every month imagine what would happen when he found out she was pregnant?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Matsumoto had asked Gin if they could go back to Japan for the weekend. She was missing her parents again and he readily agreed. He had set up an early flight on his private jet and before she knew it they were on Japanese soil and he was whisking her off to his home that he owned there. She told him that she was going to visit her parents for the day, if he would let her have this day alone she would spend the rest of the weekend with him.

Again he had readily agreed saying he wanted to check on how things were going at the office. So here she was once again waiting in Aizen's lobby waiting for him to conclude a meeting and see her. This time she had all the money in cash in neat stacks of hundreds. For once and for all she would be through with him and she could get on with her now even messed up life.

The door opened and she half expected Gin to walk out and another exchange to take place but it was some random guy who thanked the secretary and walked out.

"Ms. Matsumoto you may go in now." his receptionist said not looking up from the magazine in front of her.

"Thank you." Matsumoto said pulling the blazer she wore tighter around her. She didn't realize it until now but her once flat belly was protruding just a bit already. The blazer camouflaged it enough for her to feel confident that she could pull this off.

"Do you have all of my money?" Aizen said the moment the door closed behind her.

"Yes I do." She quickly took out the manila envelope that was stuffed with cash and set it on the desk in front of him. "You can count it if you would like it's all there."

He regarded the envelope with disdain then turned his full attention to her, "what a pity. I was looking forward to you failing." He slowly took out all the money and began counting it.

It seemed like forever before he was done. "I thought you said this was all of it."

"It is. There's eighty thousand there." She said her voice rising in panic, she had come straight from the bank, it had to all be there.

"Oh no, eighty is not all of it. Where is my interest? With interest that would take it to a full hundred, you seem to be missing 20k here."

"What! You didn't say anything about interest! That's all I have, there's no way I can get twenty thousand more." Matsumoto took a step back, she knew he wouldn't just let her go like that.

"Where did you get all this? And in such a short time? Don't tell me you are turning tricks but refuse to be touched by me." His voice was the same smooth monotone even though she could tell he was furious at the thought. "How much do you charge? By the look of all this it must be two to four thousand a pop? Tell me am I close?"

"No" her voice unexpectedly left her and it came out as a whisper. How dare he accuse her of something so degrading, but she couldn't tell him that she was married to Gin, that she was the same one he had been flirting with in the tea shop. "I would never…"

"No? Then you must have hooked your claws into a wealthy old man." He clicked his tongue, "either way I need the rest of my money. I've given you plenty of time but I'm afraid my patience has worn thin." He pushed the money back towards her.

"There's no way I can get more money…I've exhausted-"

"I don't fucking care." He interrupted her slamming his fist against his desk. He was on his feet in an instant making his way over to her a menacing look on his face. "If you can't get me that money I will take payment from your body."

He was on her before she knew it, her back was pressed firmly against the door his weight was heavy against her. She tried to push him off fear emboldening her and giving her strength she didn't know she possessed. "Stop it, no!" she heard herself yell. "Get off me!"

He didn't listen, he watched her struggling as if she was tickling him. He dropped one hand to the buttons of her blazer and slowly began unbuttoning them. "I am really going to enjoy this. Maybe I'll have you twice today do you think that's worth twenty thousand?"

"Stop! I hate you, let me go stop!" with his free hand he slapped her, it wasn't hard but it did knock the breath out of her. She stared up at him stunned. She had never thought … but why would she think him incapable of physical abuse when he was so good at mental abuse?

"I like a little feistiness but you are pushing it. Now stay still like a good girl and you will be out of here in no time." Matsumoto didn't know what to do. If he was willing to slap her who's to say that was the extent? She felt sick to her stomach, like she was going to fall out. All she could do was stand there crying softly as he continued to undress her.

Matsumoto waited for the inevitable but he paused and she felt him pull away, "So that's it." he laughed the sound reverberating throughout the room. Matsumoto opened her eyes and looked down at herself. He had opened her blazer and pulled her shirt up over her bra. "your fucking pregnant."

Aizen took a few more steps back a slow calculating smirk coming to his lips. "wow you have taken this to a new level." He stared at her in almost disbelief. "was this intentional or were you just bed hopping and didn't take any precautions?"


	6. The After Math aka So That Was It?

A/N:I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu tito.

A/N:Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as always please read and review! I know this chapter is kinda short but its the last chapter before the last chapter.

* * *

"No, I, it's not like that!" why was she pleading her case to him? This had nothing to do with him. Matsumoto tried to pull her clothes back into a state of at least a little modesty but he grabbed her arm tightly.

"You are a lot better at this than I thought. How did you really get the money? Extortion? Blackmail?" he stared down into her blue eyes condescendingly, "you see you and I are so much alike. Whose is it?"

Matsumoto shook her head, she wouldn't tell him even if he hurt her. "I don't know." She murmured trying to wrench her arm from his.

"I'm sure that's a big lie." His nails dug painfully into her arm, "I really don't want to hurt you Rangiku, just be a good girl."

"Mr. Sousuke you have a visitor." The intercom sounded from his desk.

Aizen didn't release her instead he dragged her across the room throwing her on one of the large plush chairs in front of his desk. "I'm busy." He said irritably into the phone. "I'll be busy for a while send them away."

"Um, it's your brother sir, he said it's important." She sounded nervous, which she probably was. Aizen was a very intimidating man, especially when he specifically instructed her not to interrupt him when Matsumoto was there.

"Tell him to fuck off." He slammed the phone down on the receiver and turned his attention back to her.

Matsumoto's heart was racing, it felt as if it would beat right out of her chest. Gin was here, just on the other side of the door. Kami only knew what would happen if he had walked in, or even if Aizen had been so crass to just let him come in while she was in that state.

She tried to get dressed again, only managing to pull her blazer back up around her shoulders, "I'm not through with you yet." Aizen said cornering her. He pinned her into the chair ripping the front of her blouse open.

It all seemed like it was happening in the blink of the eye. There was commotion then the door swung open and both their heads whipped around to face the door.

Gin stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes first on Aizen and then her. The expression on his face was heartbreaking. He took in her entirety from her strawberry blonde hair to her exposed stomach. His gaze lingered for a moment two long and then he turned on his heels and was walked out.

Matsumoto took this opportunity to push Aizen off of her and scramble to her feet. The receptionist stood quietly in the door way curiously taking in the full scene. To her, to anyone it would look as if they had just walked in on them about to get intimate. Aizen didn't make a move for her, he turned his back on her as she pulled her blazer tightly around her and stumbled out.

All she could think about was the expression on Gin's face. Was he mortified that he had walked in on his brother or did he know her true identity? Her mind was turning over and a chill ran through her. She hoped and prayed it was not the latter. They had just started to get along and everything had been going so great. Why had he come to Aizen's office?

Matsumoto felt like crying, like breaking down and just letting her heart spill out. She didn't know what to do and everything was just overwhelming her. She couldn't keep up this charade any longer, it was tearing her down from the inside. How could she face him now? Even if he didn't know it was her, he had to know something was going on.

What is the probability that the woman he had a one night stand with in the Bahamas would be in Tokyo with his brother? A coincidence like that just didn't happen. She had to go out and buy a bunch of junk, something to use as an excuse. She decided to stop by her parents for about an hour, then go to a beauty salon and get her hair dyed. If possible she would stop off at some store and change and then rush home. Hopefully she made it back before he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Matsumoto hadn't needed to be worried about beating Gin back to his home. He didn't come back for the rest of the weekend and when she boarded his private jet to go home he hadn't been there either. She had called Ishida to come get her from the airport and had driven in silence the whole way.

That was almost two weeks ago and no one apparently had heard anything from him. Ishida and Kira hadn't been able to get in contact with him. She had really fucked up this time.

Maybe it was the hormones but she missed him, like crazy. She found herself crying at least once a day. She couldn't do anything but mope around the house. She didn't make any effort to stay in character. She couldn't dye it anymore because she was pregnant so the burnished brown was how her hair would stay until all of it washed out.

She hadn't realized it or maybe she just didn't want to think about it but she had grown accustomed to his smile, to his warmth. He had slowly taken over her thoughts burrowing his way into her heart. Even though the relationship was fake, and every aspect was a lie. She was falling in love with him, even before she had found out she was pregnant she knew that she didn't want this to end.

But she had ruined it, he must know that they were one in the same. And Kami only knew what he thought when he had walked in on Aizen forcing himself on her. When he returned she would tell him the entire truth. She would confess every single detail and pray that he would believe and forgive her.

Matsumoto's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. "One second!" she yelled as she got up. She didn't bother running up the stairs to change, she had to come clean this might be the easiest way to do it, as herself. She made it to the door in record time not sure who it could be.

It was Ishida dressed to the nines in a crisp black suit with a briefcase in his hand. "Hey Ishida what's up?" she asked ushering him in. He must be the most distressed man in the world because he always had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"I'm really sorry to have to do this Matsumoto." He didn't step inside but he opened the briefcase and pulled out two envelopes. "This one," he handed her a small white envelope, "contains a check for the remainder of your payments for this year."

Matsumoto opened her mouth to ask him why, but he held up his finger to stop her. "This one is…" he faltered and looked away from you, "this one contains the divorce papers. If you could sign them as soon as possible-"

"Divorce…?" her voice cracked her eyes never leaving the manila envelope. So that was it, he hadn't come back because he wanted a divorce. She should have known, or sense something like this was going to happen.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out," he started his voice sympathetic. "He would appreciate it if you could be gone by the end of the week."

"The end of the week?" she would leave today. She couldn't stay in this big house by herself any longer. She didn't mean to but she grabbed the envelope from him and signed each sheet her fingers trembling as she did so. She could barely see through her misting eyes, she wouldn't stay there any longer.

"There, it was nice knowing you Ishida." She said handing the envelope to him. Ishida looked as if he was going to say something apologetic but he just nodded and turned to leave. Matsumoto watched as he got in his little car and drove away.

So that was it. While she was here pining for him, missing him like an idiot he was out drawing up divorce papers. She wished it was as easy as that for her. She could leave this house, leave this country but he would always be with her. Not just in the child she was carrying but in her heart. She just couldn't forget that easily.

Dejectedly she made her way up to her room and packed what little she had brought here at the beginning of this farce. After she had finished packing she bought a one way ticket back to Japan with the credit card. She had a little bit of cash on her she would need that to catch a cab to the airport and then she would phone her mom when she landed.

Matsumoto took one more look around the large room, tears slowly slipping down her pale cheeks. It wasn't that she would be leaving this big house and the stylish lifestyle, Gin didn't want her. That's what hurt the most, even though they had gotten closer it wasn't enough for him to try and find out the truth. Apparently he had all the answers so he didn't have to ask. That was ok, she somewhat deserved it. From the beginning she should have realized that he wasn't the type of man for her.

As she walked out she set the white envelope with the check and the credit card down on the table, and then locked the front door. She hid the key in the hanging flower pot and sat to wait for the cab. She couldn't take that money, she didn't want it.

It's not like she couldn't use it, she still needed it to pay off Aizen. Gin had constantly accused her of being a gold digger if she took that money that would just validate his accusations. She still had to deal with him, he was what got her into this mess in the first place, she had to try and figure out what to do with him. She could borrow the rest from her parents, even though she didn't want to.

Matsumoto sighed, she had to tell her parents everything too. She shouldn't have hid it from them in the first place, maybe they could have helped her before she had married Gin. Now she was going back to them with a fatherless baby. She would have to explain that to them too. Everything was just so overwhelming, how could she possibly hope to settle it all?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Her parents had been more than a little surprised when she had called, but her mom had come to pick her up anyways. Her mother stared at her as if it was the first time they had met. Not unexpectedly, her hair was a rusted brown and the sun dress she had been wearing to camouflage her belly did just the opposite.

The moment she slipped into the passenger seat she burst into tears. Seeing her mother's face made her realize just how much she had missed her how foolish she had been to lie to her. "I'm sorry mom, I was such an idiot."

"Don't worry hunny, you just rest, you must have had a long flight." She gently slipped her fingers through hers. That only made her cry more, her mother was so understanding and considerate how could she have lied to her knowingly?

They drove home in silence Matsumoto drifting off about halfway home. She half wondered how her father would react to her returning pregnant. She could already hear him going off on how foolish she was and she had to show some responsibility in her life. Yeah she knew that, she had heard him say those same words multiple times. But he only meant them to push her, to encourage her because they wouldn't always be around for her to fall back on.

He was already standing in the doorway when they pulled up. He helped her mother out and then went to the back to retrieve her bags. Matsumoto waited till he went inside to exit the car. "Everything will be ok hunny, he might be mad for a few hours but you are our only child. He can't stay mad at you for long."

Matsumoto laughed despite the tumultuous flipping of her stomach. That was true too, she had always been spoiled because they weren't able to have any more kids after her. "Thanks mom." She said as she walked in.

Her father paused midway up the steps as she walked in, he set her bags down and came towards her. For a moment he was silent his face a blank mask. "Are you…?" he stumbled over his words looking over at her mother in disbelief.

"I'm sorry dad, I know I made a big mistake"

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one." He was mad but not as mad as she thought he would be. "And the father?"

Matsumoto dropped her eyes to the floor in front of her, "he doesn't want children." She murmured, that was partially true. Gin had known she was pregnant and still or maybe because of it he filed for a divorce.

"How did this happen? How could you have let this happen?" he started pacing.

"Have a seat hunny, you shouldn't be on your feet so much." Her mother led her to the living room and they sat down, her father followed in behind them.

Matsumoto took a deep breath, she had to tell them the entire truth. Where could she start? "I wasn't away for a job, well not the type I told you guys. I actually was tricked into marriage and I was drunk and he was drunk and when he found out I was pregnant he wanted a divorce. So here I am."

The room was quiet as they mulled over what she had said. It was a close to the truth as she would admit. She couldn't tell them she was in love with him, she definitely wouldn't tell them why she had taken the job in the first place.

"That whole time you were lying?" her father asked taking a seat. "How could you Rangiku? After everything we have done for you?" He got back up and came to stand in front of them. "When will you learn you aren't a child anymore? You have to take some responsibility for your actions."

"It's not like I planned it!" Matsumoto answered torn between anger and regret. "It was after I signed the contract that was told it was a marriage certificate."

"You know how to read don't you? Why did I pay thousands of dollars to send you to college if you weren't going to use it?" He rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. He had to try and control his anger, after all she was pregnant there wasn't anything they could do about it now.

"I needed the money…" she started.

"We have plenty of money!" he yelled.

"Now dear, no need to get upset. What's done is done. All we can do now is be here for her." Her mother said reprimanding him, her tone was light but firm. She wrapped her arms around Matsumoto in an affectionate hug, "why don't you go unpack hunny and get yourself situated?"

Matsumoto hugged her back, she could always count on her mother to be the strong one. "Thank you mom." She got up and headed to the stairway, she knew her father would be angry for a while so she decided to just take a nap and let her mother try to calm him down just a bit. She already knew she had made a huge mistake, she didn't need him to constantly remind her.


	7. The End aka One Thing Left to Do!

A/N:I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu tito.

A/N:Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always please read and review!

* * *

Matsumoto groaned as she rolled over in bed, she pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock and closed her eyes again. It felt as if she had just fallen asleep, but truthfully she had slept the whole night. With a soft sigh she got up and headed to the bathroom.

She showered quickly then stood naked in front of the bathroom mirror. She turned from side to side her hand rubbing her now distinct belly. Every night it seemed like it magically extended just a little bit more. She was conflicted, she was happy that she was healthy but she was already almost five months along and she wasn't showing as much as she had thought she would.

She brushed her hair and her teeth then got dressed quickly. She had found a nice little clerical job where she didn't have move around a lot. She hadn't heard a word from Aizen since that last debacle in his office. Consequently she hadn't heard from Gin either. It had been hard adjusting to life back at her parents but now it was getting easier.

Her father had gotten over it much quicker than she had expected. He was even more excited than her mother about being a grandparent. They had set up a huge nursery in the guest room that was already overflowing with toys and clothes. It made her feel somewhat remorseful because they were doing so much for her and she had no way of repaying them.

"Hunny, you are going to be late." Her mother was knocking lightly at her bedroom door.

"I'm up mom." Matsumoto quickly grabbed her small purse and opened the door.

"I made breakfast, blue berry pancakes and sweet milk." Her mother started down the stairs and she followed behind her.

"I'm not hungry." Matsumoto replied, "I'll be home at the usual time."

He father was already at the table munching away at a stack of pancakes, "That's why you're still so skinny. You aren't eating enough, there are two mouths you are feeding now. When your mother was having you she was as big as a house."

"Oh stop it." Her mother said laughing as she took a seat.

"That's hard to imagine." Matsumoto said with a giggle as she gave each of them a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll get a big lunch ok?"

"Breakfast is-"

"I know I know the most important meal of the day. I got it dad. Love you." She gave a short wave before grabbing the car keys and leaving.

As she drove to work her father's words kept echoing through her brain. She knew she should eat more but she never really had the appetite anymore. She wasn't doing it on purpose, she didn't want anything to happen to her baby. She blamed it on morning sickness and whatnot but the truth was she was a little depressed. She missed Gin a lot, and it made her miserable to know that he was probably going about his life happily without her. It had been so easy for him discard her, what they had must have meant nothing to him.

"Good morning." Matsumoto said to Ms. Asuki, the receptionist that sat in the main lobby.

"Morning, Ms. Matsumoto." She replied with a wide smile, "Mr. Sakuyori isn't here yet, he will be a little late."

Mr. Sakuyori was the office manager, if he wanted to be late he could be late. The only thing was she wouldn't have anything to do until he came in. "Ok thanks, I'll just be in my office."

She took a seat behind her desk, turned on her laptop and stared at the loading screen. She didn't like free time, she needed something to keep her mind occupied. While she was at home her mother and father were enough of a distraction and she usually had a pile of papers to input when she got to work to keep her busy.

She saw Gin's face flash through her mind. He was smiling over at her from the driver's side as they sped down the small country road. Even though there had been no one around his fingers had been entwined with hers the whole drive. She hadn't thought much of it back then but now she realized that maybe he had started to develop feelings for her too.

It never occurred to her before but now that it was in the past she began to see the signs she had missed. He had been so attentive and considerate towards her, always touching her. They hadn't kissed or been intimate but it felt as if they were going right down that path. There was always this feeling that any moment he would pull her into his arms.

"Ms. Matsumoto your mother is here to see you." Ms. Asuki buzzed in, "I'll send her in ok?"

"Thank you." Matsumoto answered a little worried. Her mother had never stopped by before, maybe something was wrong? She hoped that Aizen hadn't decided to finally make good on his threats.

But when the door opened it wasn't her mother that walked in, it was Gin's mother. Matsumoto's mouth fell open and she stood up unconsciously, what was she doing here?

"Good Moring Rangiku." She said glancing around the small office, she frowned but took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "How are you dear?"

Matsumoto couldn't answer her, she was still somewhat in shock. She shook her head trying to get her bearings back, "Um good morning." She said still standing.

"Well, where should I begin?" she set down her purse in the seat next to her, "well have a seat dear, you are making me nervous."

"I'm sorry." Matsumoto said sitting down behind her desk.

"That's better." She cleared her throat, "I don't know exactly what happened between the two of you and I don't want any details but he is unhappy without you."

Yeah right, he was the one that wanted a divorce. He didn't even have the decency to hand them to her himself. "I cannot see that being very true." Matsumoto replied. So she was here to try and get her to come back? Did she not know they were already divorced?

"Well you haven't been around to see it." She said with a snarky bite. "I don't want to get into who is wrong and who is right. The fact of the matter is you are having my grandchild and a baby needs both parents to be develop properly."

So she was blaming this split on her? Of course cause Gin was her son after all. "I wasn't the one that filed for a divorce." Her voice rose just a notch. The nerve of her to come seek her out like she was the bad guy.

"Divorce?" she asked looking genuinely confused, "You aren't divorced."

Queen or not she wouldn't sit here and have her accuse her of lying, she hadn't been there when she had signed those papers. She didn't want to hear her defend Gin any longer. If she was just going to sit there a spew propaganda she had to go. She really didn't need any more stress right now.

"Now, I'm sure I haven't gotten all the facts." His mother said with a shake of her head. "Hm. Let's start from the beginning shall we?"

Matsumoto nodded calming down just a little bit. She would let her speak her peace and then go from there.

"Well some time ago I visited the Sakura Regional Hotel with my husband and my two sons, both of which it appears you know. You were at the front desk waiting on me, and I was so entranced by your smile and your personality." She paused as if she was remembering that day trying to gather the facts. "I thought maybe you would be a great match for my oldest son. If you think about it you might remember me constantly coming to you with inane questions and requests."

As she was talking about it Matsumoto did remember it. She had figured she had been just another tourist that had come to Japan who knew nothing about Tokyo. She hadn't known she was dealing with royalty. It was her personality to be kind and forthcoming even with persistent guests. And even if she wanted to she couldn't be rude, after all she was working at one of the priciest hotels in Tokyo.

"You never once snapped or appeared frustrated. That's when I made up my mind that you would be perfect. We left and I planned to come back alone to find out more about you. But when I returned I was informed that you had been let go for an undiscloseable reason."

Matsumoto just sat listening patiently while she outlined her plan, she hadn't suspected anything the whole time she had been dealing with her. To think that all this stemmed from her trying to match make.

"It took some time but Ishida was able to track you down and set up that little 'interview'. I was there in the next office listening to the whole thing. When Ishida left the room he came to speak to me and I gave my approval."

"I have one question, why did you make me have to change my appearance?" that's the only thing that didn't make any sense at all. If she had been scouting her at the hotel and she knew what she looked like, why make her into something she was not?

She laughed as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard, "Even though I'm a woman I know what men are looking for in a mate, believe me. My husband couldn't have cared less about my heritage he was only interested in my body. He has told me as much several times."

"So you weren't a princess?" that really didn't explain much, yeah she had a banging body but most guys wouldn't just jump into something on looks alone.

"I think that came out wrong." She said with a light laugh, "I was a commoner but he said he was stricken the moment he laid eyes on me. He didn't care if I was wealthy or poor I was going to be his wife."

"Oh sort of like love at first sight?"

"Yeah, I didn't want Gin to want you just because you are a pretty face. I realized he would maybe have dated you but he isn't the type to settle down. Every time I tried to set him up before he would ditch the girls after one or two dates. So I had to take drastic measures with you. If you were just plain he would have to fall in love with more than your outer appearance. Now when I look back on it I was being kind of foolish. He was bound to fall in love with you anyways, after all you had to be married for a year. At some point I realized he might want to consummate the marriage and realize what you really looked like."

"On my part I should have waited a few weeks into the marriage to stop by, but I was so eager to see if my plan was working I couldn't help myself." She frowned, "you didn't recognize me either, which was good for me I didn't want Gin knowing just yet that I had been behind it all."

It was all starting to come together now. This was just a large scale match making scheme that had gone wrong. Undoubtedly she hadn't expected Matsumoto and Gin to consummate their marriage that early or that she would end up pregnant.

The older lady sighed to herself and leaned back in the chair, "I stayed away from that point so you guys could progress without any outside interference. A few months in I thought everything was going great Gin had taken a month off of work, something he never ever did before. I figured he wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. Imagine my surprise when Kira showed up with a contract drawn up by Gin about cheating. I didn't want to meddle so I approved it not sure what was going on."

"I wasn't cheating on him." Matsumoto started to defend herself, it might have seemed like that but she would never. Aizen was just manipulating everything to make it seem like that.

Gins mother held up her hand to stop her from continuing, "You don't have to prove anything to me. I already knew you wouldn't do something like that. Still I thought everything was fine. That is until Gin showed up without you and without his wedding ring." Her eyes fell to Matsumoto's hand where her wedding ring was still intact. "He said that you guys were over and that was the end of it. He started working every day, travelling more and more. I can't say that I have seen him for one full hour in the past month. Whatever happened between the two of you its destroying him."

"He was the one that wanted the divorce, he kicked me out." Matsumoto replied somewhat self-satisfied that she wasn't the only one miserable.

"There was no divorce." His mother stated quietly, "Ishida brought me your signed copy and I shredded them." She said the last part almost sheepishly.

"Why would he?"

"I am the queen after all, I might have told him to let me know if anything serious came up. He was late on letting me know that you were pregnant, that's the only reason I didn't search you out sooner."

"So if I wasn't pregnant it wouldn't matter?" Matsumoto asked indignantly, did her feelings not count for anything? So it was ok for her to be unhappy for the rest of her life if she wasn't having his baby?

"Don't you dare," his mother said just as crossly, "we might not know each other well but I love you and I consider you my daughter. I want to see you happy just as much as Gin. I wanted to give Gin a chance to realize the mistake he made in letting you go. But he's too proud a man to come looking for you himself so here I am. You having my grandchild has little to do with it except I would like to see the child grow up in a home with both parents."

"I'm sorry." Matsumoto conceded, "I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't worry about it." She glanced at the watch on her wrist, "oh dear look how fast the time has flown! Let's wrap this up shall we? Please just think about all I've said, although I don't know all the details I know in my heart that Gin loves you. If you decide that you will like to see him I do believe that he is staying in his home here in Tokyo."

Matsumoto didn't know what she was going to do but she was going to think about it. She rose and gave his mother a solid hug. Unexpectantly she laid her hand on her swollen belly, "Please do it soon, I can tell you are just as unhappy with the way things are." She hugged her once more before picking up her bag and heading for the door. "Take care Rangiku." She said then walked out.

What was she going to do? Truthfully she didn't know. His mother didn't know all the facts, from the outside it looks easy to conclude. But she didn't know about Aizen being involved and Gin walking in on them. She didn't know the circumstances of how they ended up consummating the marriage, like she had said there were a lot of details she didn't know.

"Good morning Matsumoto, can you have these done before lunch? I'll have another stack for you by then." Mr. Sakuyori waltzed in with a large stack of papers. He was his usual jovial self, "you glow more and more each day." He said setting them down on her desk.

"Thank Mr. Sakuyori and I will definitely have these done."

"Thank you." He replied and walked out. As he closed the door behind him she picked up the first sheet from the top pushing thoughts of Gin and what was to come from her mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

They day had gone by too fast for her liking. She wanted to get some kind of closure and sooner or later they would have to talk about everything. She couldn't go on like this and by the way his mother was describing it he couldn't either.

She would go straight there, there was no need to change. She was wearing a loose fitting blouse and a pencil skirt that gave the illusion of a flatter belly. She would wear her coat also just for more added protection. She laughed a little bitterly, it's not like he didn't already know she was pregnant so why try to hide it. Some part in her wanted him to want her back just for her not for the life she carried inside of her.

She arrived there too quickly, she wasn't mentally prepared for this yet. As it turned out luck was on her side, his car was not parked in the garage. He must still be at work. She had to tip-toe to reach the flower pot that was all the way on the top shelf. She shifted through the random screws and knick-knacks until she found the key to the front door.

It was weird being back in that house, she never thought she would step foot back there not after how badly they ended things. She climbed the stairs suddenly feeling a bit fatigued, maybe she would take a nap to calm her nerves? She opened the door to the room that she had stayed in the last time she had been there and was surprised. Before it was a simple peach and white room with a queen bed and a dresser, but now it was turned into a colorful nursery.

There were fanciful clouds and flowers painted on the walls, a large crib sat amidst piles and piles of toys and baby items. There was even an old fashioned rocking chair in in the corner that over looked the room. For a moment she was frozen in place, why would Gin go through all this trouble in building a nursery? Unless he was planning on taking her baby from her? But was he capable of something so cruel?

She had to figure out his motives before she confessed the whole story to him. If he didn't care about her and he just wanted the baby it would be pointless telling him that she loved him. She closed the door to the nursery and made her way to his bedroom. She had never been in it before and was taken aback when she stepped in. There was a large king bed but beside it there was a little miniature version of the crib that was in the nursery.

It was quite homely, not what she expected from a bachelor. There were pictures on the mantle of the fireplace of his family and of them together. Maybe he just hadn't gotten around to redecorating? She knew that was a lie because he had plenty of time to create a nursery, he couldn't take five minutes to take down some photos?

Matsumoto sighed and slipped under the comforter on the bed. This whole thing was making her head spin, she just needed to lie down and relax and think through the entire list of possibilities. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

Matsumoto was startled out of her sleep by the slam of a door, she yawned sleepily and turned towards the bedside table to see what time it was. It was just after midnight, what was he doing out so late? She sat up in bed and flipped on the light switch, although she was tired this was a good enough time to confront him and get everything out in the open as much as any.

She waited for him to come through the door on pins and needles. She didn't know where to start or how to, should she just burst out and say that she was in love with him? Should she tell him his mother had come to visit her? Would he kick her out the moment he walked in?

The door creaked open and Gin walked in looking completely exhausted, he didn't seem to readily notice her as he loosened the tie at his neck. Then he paused as his eyes landed on her, "Rangiku?" he said completely removing his tie.

She thought she had had it bad, he looked as if he took it ten times worse than she did. When she had been living with him he was always the epitome of well-dressed and polished. Never a hair out of place or any indication that he did anything but fill his days with leisure activities. He looked as if he literally hadn't shaved the entire time she was gone, his usually neat silver hair was shaggy and pulled back into a small ponytail. There were visible dark bags beneath his aqua eyes.

"Hi, Gin." She replied her heart breaking for him. If he didn't want her to leave why send her away? Why torture himself so much?

"What are you doing here?" he didn't sound angry but he also didn't sound delighted. It was almost as if he was aggravated? Maybe she had been wrong in her first impression? "Never mind, can this wait till tomorrow? I'm really tired and all I want to do is get to bed."

"Oh, ok…" she understood. Did she really though? Was he just tired because she was there and he hadn't expected her to be? From the look of things he didn't make sleeping a top priority. But she would leave she didn't know if she would leave his house and just give up or just go to another room. He was being too vague as if they were just having a little tiff, not as if the fate of their future hinged on them talking this out.

Matsumoto tried to maneuver herself out of the bed on the side farthest away from him, she was a little self-conscious of her belly now, having discarded her blazer before falling asleep. She hadn't expected to be asleep when he had arrived, she had pictured this going much differently.

"Don't leave." He said as he approached the bed discarding his suit jacket. He pulled her back onto the bed and climbed in with her. "Just stay with me please?" he whispered as he enveloped her into his arms. Matsumoto nodded mutely and snuggled closer into his embrace. She listened as his breathing became even and he fell into a deep sleep. She didn't know what to think now, when it came to him nothing was completely black and white. With that thought she let her mind drift off and lull her to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Matsumoto woke up to an incredible feeling of warmth surrounding her. The sun was shining brightly through the open curtains, oh no she must have overslept! Mr. Sakuyori would kill her if she was late. Then she realized why she felt so warm, she was in Gin's home still wrapped in his arms.

"You awake?" he whispered into her ear, his hand resting on her belly. It felt weirdly exhilarating waking up to him touching her so intimately. Matsumoto nodded unsure of how her voice would come out.

"That was the best rest I've had in months." He confessed with a satisfied sigh. Truthfully the same could be said for her, she had drifted off so quickly and she had woken up a lot later then she was accustomed too.

But she had to remember that they hadn't settled anything yet. She was here to tell him everything and then see where they could go from there. By the look of things though Gin was happy with just holding her in his arms, all their problems forgotten for the moment.

"Are you hungry?" he asked shifting away from her and sitting up, "I'll make some breakfast. Well after a shower I suppose." He said with a small laugh as he gave it some thought. He was acting like everything was copasetic between them, as if this was normal.

He was gone before she answered him, she took this time to quickly get out of bed grab her discarded jacket and make her way to the guest bedroom. She hoped that some of the clothes she had left there would still be there. To her surprise they were but there was also an abundance of other clothes that were in her size that she hadn't left there. Now if she could only find something that would fit comfortably without accenting her fuller figure too much.

She grabbed a sun dress and headed for the bathroom. She would be more confident when facing Gin after a shower and a little freshening up. She emerged from the bathroom about thirty minutes later to the smell of coffee wafting up the stairs. He had already made breakfast when she had arrived in the kitchen.

"I wasn't sure what you would like so I made a little of everything." He got up from his seat to pull out a chair for her. "I also have some tea if you don't want coffee." He waited till she was seated before he took his again.

Matsumoto marveled at how polite and considerate he was being, it was like the past few months had never occurred. "Thank you, tea is fine." She answered as she looked at the spread in front of her. There really was a little of everything there, how could she tell him that he had wasted his time making all this food when she wasn't hungry?

Especially when he was looking at her so expectantly, she had got accustomed to skipping breakfast altogether because she was a late sleeper and breakfast usually took too long. She wasn't hungry at all but she filled her plate with a little of everything. She picked at the eggs, taking a few bites then set her fork down. "Gin, we really have to talk."

He sighed as if he knew what was coming. Only then did she notice that he had shaved, although his hair was still long. "Can it wait till after breakfast? Are you not hungry?"

"Not particularly." She murmured taking a sip of her hot tea.

"You should eat something Rangiku." He didn't want to come out and say it but she knew what he meant. She was a little underweight to be as far along as she was. She already knew as much, but she really couldn't help that.

They didn't say anything else during the course of their meal. Gin didn't really have much room to be chastising her because he barely ate anything either. The silence was very awkward and she was relieved when he stood up and cleared the table. She waited till he was through before she started talking.

"I really like the nursery." That seemed like a neutral place to start, after all the baby was the only real thing they had between them.

"Yeah? My mother helped a bit, she thought I should be prepared." He didn't seem like he was enthused about it, as if he was forced to do it.

"I don't know where to start." She admitted, where do you begin when confessing all the secrets she had?

"It doesn't matter to me, I don't care about what you had with Aizen. Even if the baby is not mine, I will raise him as mine." From the distraught look on his face Matsumoto could tell that he believed that what he had seen between her and Aizen had be consensual.

"Aizen's baby?" was all she could mutter dumbfounded, it had never occurred to her that he might have thought the baby was not his. She had been going on the assumption that he was angry about catching her cheating with Aizen. Is that why he rather file for a divorce then talk about it?

"You don't have to explain yourself. We can leave all that in the past, from now on let's concentrate on building our future-"

"No, it's not like that." She said interrupting him, "Aizen was blackmailing me." That had come out much easier then she had thought it would.

"Blackmailing you? So he forced you to sleep with him?" Gin was confused, if she was being black mailed why didn't she come to him? Why hadn't she told him when he offered to help her?

"No, no." Kami how could she explain all this to him? Now it seemed as if she had purposefully gone along with Aizen from the beginning. She sighed and looked down into her empty cup, she couldn't look into those eyes when she told him the truth. "Let me start from the beginning." An odd feeling of Dejavu hit her as she said that, and she was reminded of his mother's visit yesterday.

"I used to work at the Tokyo Regional hotel, I worked the front desk checking in guests and making sure their stay is as pleasant as possible. That's where I met Aizen. He flirted with me and asked me out and all that, but I wasn't really interested in dating. I was just getting comfortable in my independence I guess and a guy just didn't factor in to my life at that point. I guess Aizen took the rejection pretty hard because he threatened to have me fired and blacklisted. I didn't know what to do you know? I've never been in a situation like that before. After all he was rich who would believe me over him?"

She wondered what he was thinking as she sat there pouring her heart out . " He promised to not file a complaint with the hotel if I came to work for him. Looking back I realized how foolish I was for blindly believing him after what he had done to me to begin with. I was just too naïve and trusting I guess." She frowned bitter at how easily she had been fooled. "Anyways, he had me sign a contract stating that I would be in his employment. I didn't even read it before I signed it and before I knew the truth it was too late."

Matsumoto felt a rush of emotion hit her as she thought back to that day her life came crashing down around her. First she was fired then two men from the bank arrived to inform her that her home was to be foreclosed and on top of that her car had already been taken away. "I had been tricked, what I had actually consented to was paying him eighty thousand dollars or becoming his lover. All the money I had saved up I had to use to move back into my parents' home. I didn't know what to do, I didn't have any money and I really didn't want to sleep with Aizen."

She shrugged and got up feeling a little fatigued now as she was letting it all out. It was liberating to tell someone about everything she had been dealing with for almost the full past year. "I did my best to find another job but somehow everywhere I applied to the position was already filled. So I was ecstatic when I got that interview with Ishida, and even more so when he told me how much I would be paid. Truthfully I only skimmed the contract, you would think after being burned so bad the first time I would learn to be more careful? But in all honesty I needed the money so bad I really didn't care to be careful."

Gin got up from his seat to come and stand next to her. She could tell he wanted to say something but he kept silent, instead he laid a comforting around her waist. " I know it seemed like I only cared about the money, but at the time it was the only viable option, the other alternative giving my freedom up to Aizen."

"You should have told me Matsumoto, I would have stopped him." Gin's arm tightened around her.

"I had just met you Gin, how could I expect you to believe me?" she wanted to pull away, him being so close to her was too daunting.

"You forget Aizen is my brother." He answered and it was him that pulled away, "I know how vindictive he can be." She thought maybe he would elaborate but he seemed content with what he had said to be enough.

"I used most of the first payment I got to pay off my parents and all the debts that I had incurred. Then I started saving to pay off Aizen, I didn't really mind having to be married to you and for the first few weeks it seemed like I could pull all this off. I hadn't expected everything to play out like it did, I certainly didn't expect to sleep with you that night."

She expected him to agree with her, " I can't say the same. That day on the jet I must have watched you sleep the entire flight, I didn't know why but I found myself drawn to you. That night when I came across you I already knew it was you."

"How did you know?" so he had known the entire time? That just made everything seem all the more incriminating on her part.

"The hotel security was alerted to a woman using my wife's room key at the bar. I realized that somehow the two women were one in the same and I made my way down to confront you. But when I finally found you I was hit hard by lust. I felt it while sitting across from you in flight and then seeing you there like that I just threw caution to the wind. I wasn't thinking about the consequences that night, all I was thinking about was making love to you."

Matsumoto blushed as the heated events of that night came rushing back to her. She had easily given to him what she had refused so many others, including Aizen. She hadn't known why that was back then but no she realized why. Maybe subconsciously she knew that this was it, that Gin was the man she was supposed to be with forever. " I didn't think you knew it was me, I was angry that you would so easily pick up a woman at the bar and just sleep with her."

Gin laughed suddenly, "I was having second thoughts, I thought maybe that wasn't the best way but then you seduced me and it was over for me. I woke up that morning and realized that I had made a huge mistake."

"A mistake? I was drunk I wasn't thinking right. I sorry I forced you-"

"No," that hadn't come out right, "making love to you wasn't a mistake, not using protection was. I didn't even consider the possibility that you could become pregnant. I wanted to start over, from the beginning. Our honeymoon went so much better than I thought possible I began to see you in a different light and I kept waiting for you to tell me the truth to let the whole charade go but it never happened. I realized I was beginning to develop feelings for you so I distanced myself."

"I couldn't be myself, Ishida had been adamant that I stay in that getup." She shrugged thinking how stupid all this had been, it was all just a big misunderstanding.

"But you did, while you were supposed to be at home I come across you in the office of my brother. That's when I began to suspect that you and Aizen were in this together."

"I had to! Aizen was calling my mother and I didn't want anyone else to get hurt." Matsumoto shrugged, "After my father's accident I couldn't take the chance that he was bluffing, you don't know what he is capable of."

"I know full well." He tried to keep the anger from his voice, he didn't need to put any stress on her. Since they were kids Aizen had always been jealous of him being the first born knowing that he would become king and he would always be second best. "Aizen set me up to be taken away when we were children. I found myself here in japan not knowing anyone, homeless and hungry. I didn't speak the language all I could do was pick up odd jobs to survive. If it wasn't for Mrs. Sagatashi I would never have gotten anywhere. Even though she was poor she took me in, fed me and taught me Japanese. She made sure that I went to school, it was hard but I made it. It wasn't until I started University that I had enough to return home. Not surprisingly everyone had thought I was dead, and in my stead Aizen had been groomed to take my place. I couldn't bring myself to tell my parents what I suspected, that Aizen had manipulated everything."

Matsumoto mulled over all that he said for a moment. No wonder he was so frugal she had thought he was just being stingy but growing up poor he must still have that mentality to save as much as he could. " I would have understood Matsumoto, all this could have been avoided."

"Really Gin? You didn't even give me a chance to explain anything you just kicked me out like I meant nothing!"

"I thought you were fucking Aizen! What was I supposed to do? Sit back and fall more and more in love with you while you played around with my heart? I was too hasty in my decision but I was hurt. I thought we were on the same page but here you were going behind my back with Aizen." He turned away from her unable to calm himself. He had been livid seeing her wrapped in Aizen's arms almost half naked. And on top of that Aizen was touching her visibly pregnant stomach as if he was… proud. He had taken that as the proof to all that he had suspected and it tore him apart.

He had just spent some of the happiest months of his life with this woman, a conniving deceitful greedy woman. A woman he had fallen so hard for he had decided to believe what he could see, not what all the signs pointed too. She had played him like the biggest fool ever, he couldn't do it. So he filed for a divorce and decided it would be better that way.

She would get what she had wanted from the beginning, the money. And he would be free of her. How wrong he was. She was the only thing that he could think about, everything reminded him of her. Even his home brought back too many memories so he had moved back to Japan. He was miserable, and she was off living her happily ever after with Aizen.

"I wasn't sleeping with him! What you walked in on was him forcing himself on me! He wanted more and more money I thought once I paid him the eighty grand he would leave me alone but he wanted more. I just wanted it all to be over. Once I dealt with Aizen I was going to come home and come clean. I was tired of living like that pretending I was someone I wasn't." Matsumoto felt like she was going to bawl, she could feel her throat tightening up and the sting of tears. " I just wanted it to be real."

Gin felt all his anger wash away and he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Matsumoto." He whispered placing soft kisses against her ear, "I really fucked everything up. Please forgive me."

Stupid hormones, she couldn't control her emotions anymore. The tenderness in his voice opened the flood gates and she starting crying. "Don't cry Hun, I promise from now on I'll be better." He used his thumbs to gently wipe away her tears. " This is our chance, leave all that bullshit in the past and start over. We can get married again, a real wedding with all the bells and fanfare."

Matsumoto tried to stifle her tears and get a hold of herself. This was a happy moment, she shouldn't be shedding tears she should be smiling and reassuring. "Come on now Hun, you are making me feel bad. No more tears, Love." He leaned down and placed a single kiss on her parted lips.

Matsumoto nodded although she couldn't really articulate any words, he held her close like that until she stopped sniffling. "I missed you so much Gin, I thought I would never see you again." She confided relaxing in his arms.

"If you couldn't tell by the wreck I was last night, I was miserable without you too."

For some reason that made her smile and she ran her fingers through his hair, "well since you bring it up…" she teased.

"Hey, I kinda like it long." Gin laughed, "If I am ever stupid enough to try and send you away again please don't listen to me." He paused for a moment the laughter dying from his voice, "I love you Rangiku, I can't see myself being happy if you aren't by my side. Apparently I can't function properly without you either. Please say that you will marry me and become my wife again?"

"No, I can't do that." She answered her smile turning coy.

"And why is that? Would you like me to get down on one knee?" whatever she wanted him to do, he would do it ten times over and then some.

"Because we are still married." She laughed at his surprised expression, "your mother is a very determined woman." She supplied. Matsumoto was happy that his mother had intervened, she had had more faith in them then they did themselves.

"Ok, that makes sense. I should have known she wouldn't have given up so easily." He shared in her laugh then released her from his arms. "Well I suppose since all that is settled we only have one thing left to do."

Matsumoto tried to think what else was left to sort out, to her knowledge everything had been put on the table already. "What's that? Tell everyone the good news?"

"Nope." He scooped her into his arms, bridal style. "I think you are forgetting something."

"I love you?" she giggled, "I was sure you already knew that."

"Yes I know that." He planted a small kiss on her full lips. "but that's not it." his lips curved up in a sinful smirk, "We still haven't officially consummated this marriage." As he said that his aqua eyes were shining with desire.

"Ohh!" Matsumoto exclaimed, "of course we can't forget about that little detail." She said leaning up to place a kiss to his lips. Before she could pull away he deepened the kiss slipping his tongue through her parted lips. She could feel the pent-up need and the restrained passion in his hungry kiss, and she returned it with fervor.

When she pulled away to catch her breath they were both flushed and breathing hard, "we definitely cannot forget about that."

* * *

A/N: So that's it, I'm really proud of how fast I finished this fic. if you know me I usually never finish any fic I start but I'm getting better! Anyways Ty for reading :)


End file.
